Idiot Knight
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Namanya Kim Taehyung—entah sosok apa dan berasal dari mana, dia hadir karena ketidak sengajaan Jungkook yang salah ucap bait mantra saat bermain-main dengan gerbang dimensi bersama para kawannya. [BTS - Seventeen FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-TaeKook]
1. Hai, Sir! I Wake Up Turn it up!

**Attention!**

Hallo, saya Jo Liyeol. Fanfik ini ga dihapus atau ganti ide ko, hanya diperpanjang chapternya :v Mungkin yang udah baca chapter satu dan dua kemaren bisa terus _scroll_ ke bawah untuk nemu cerita lanjutannya. Soalnya setelah dipikir-pikir _story_ dengan 1K+ _words_ itu terlalu pendek untuk chapter, apa lagi buat penulis seperti daku yang suka males _update_ :v _Feel_ nya bisa cepet ilang ( _maafkan kelabilan saya_ ) =w=

Btw, **IK** diremake kerena jadi salah satu dari _post_ and _up_ lima fanfik buat ngerayain ulang tahun kekasih tercinta Kim Tae; kekasih gelapku—babehku, _Jung_ _Kookie sayang_ =w=

 **#HappyJungkookDay #Happy** **정국** **Day#HappyKookieDay #HappyJeonggukDay #HappyJKDay #HappyGoldenMaknaeDay**

.

 _So,_ _ **happy reading!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

| **Idiot Knight** |

— **_Chapter I (Prologue): Hai, Sir! I Wake Up. Turn it up!_** —

.

| **VKook - TaeKook** : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook / V, Jeongguk |

 _Slight!_ : _in next chapter_ _(maybe)_ |

| _Others_ : BTS member and _lil_ SVT member |

.

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[Fantasy **—** Humor **—** Drama **—** Romance **—** Supernatural]

.

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _'Namanya Kim Taehyung_ — _entah sosok apa dan berasal dari mana, dia hadir karena ketidak sengajaan Jungkook yang salah ucap bait mantra saat bermain-main dengan gerbang dimensi bersama para kawannya.'_

* * *

.

Pancaran oranye lembut bias mentari senja membawa cahya meremang seiring tenggelamnya sang surya keperadaban. Semilir angin berembus dingin menggugurkan dedaunan kering dan membawanya jatuh menyapa bumi, cicitan lelah dari paruh kecil burung-burung saling menyahut di akhir aktivitas mereka.

"Kalian yakin?" seorang siswa bertutur gusar di bawah pohon akasia pada halaman belakang gedung kokoh Akademi YaGook ke ketiga siswa berseragam sama dengannya.

Mereka berdiri melingkar dengan jemari bertaut satu sama lain, di tengah-tengah sepatu keempatnya terdapat sebuah lingkaran pasir berisi gambar segitiga di tengah dengan tiga sudutnya yang menyentuh garis lingkaran itu.

"Tentu saja, kau ragu?" kerutan halus di kening siswa dengan sematan nama _'Park Jimin 11-E'_ (pada dada kanan almamater merah marunnya) tergambar menatap siswa yang bertanya tadi lekat-lekat.

Yang ditanya menunduk, memperhatikan lingkaran di tengah mereka cukup lama sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja, tidakkah ini berbahaya?"

Tawa riang terdengar seiring tepukan semangat mendarat di sebelah pundak siswa tadi, "Ayolah, Guk. Kita hanya main-main, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Ini hanya permainan jadi kau hanya perlu menikmatinya _dengan tenang dan senang_ , oke?"

"Apa yang bisa kunikmati _dengan tenang dan senang_ saat kita bermain-main dengan lingkaran ini, hah?"

Jung Hoseok kembali tertawa riang mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook, "Oh ayolah, jangan bereaksi seperti itu di saat semua kawan-kawanmu sedang bersemangat. Kau jadi tidak asik, Guk— _sungguh_ ," Jungkook mendecak, genggamannya ia eratkan di jemari kedua orang yang menghimpitnya.

"Ayolah, jangan mengulur waktu, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Nanti tidak sempat," siswa di sebelah Hoseok besuara, ia menguap di akhir kalimat dengan sebelah pundak menghentak ke atas tali tas selempangnya yang merosot.

"Lihat? Bahkan si Culas Yoongi saja antusias," Hoseok menjeda, sepasang netranya masih menatap Jungkook bersama gurat ramah di wajah tampannya.

Berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengalah. Mendesah kuat-kuat sebelum bersuara lantang, "Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Setelah itu tautan jemari mereka berubah menjadi kepalan saling genggam, mata keempatnya terpejam kala mulai melafalkan suatu ayat yang telah dihapal mereka dari minggu lalu, " _(Fuoco) Vieni qui, tutti con molta paura_ , _(Fuoco) Vieni qui, ognuno è sventrato!_ "

Daun-daun berjatuh riuh pada tempo tenang bersama cicitan burung yang perlahan menghilang.

" _(Fuoco) Per tutta la notte a mani nude,_ _(Fuoco) con passo dell'oca ... (Fuoco) Saltiamo!_ " bersama semilir angin musim semi sorak soray suara keempat siswa itu mengalun fasih menyuarakan mantra yang sebisa mungkin tak salah tereja kala keluar dari celah bibir masing-masing.

Sekon di mana ujaran itu hendak mereka hentak kali terakhir, semilir angin berubah tiba-tiba menjadi embusan kencang yang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon. Genggaman mereka menguat seiring tubuh keempatnya memposisikan nyaman di tengah ombang-ambing angin yang semakin mengencang.

 **"** ** _Lasciate mania tutto!_** **"** / " _Facciamo bruciare_ _ **tutto!**_ "

Sesaat kemudian tiga dari mereka menukikan tubuh ke belakang tiba-tiba, membentuk liuk busur yang lumayan tajam, angin menerbangkan helai ketiganya ke arah belakang sampai memampangkan jelas kening mereka.

Ketiganya terlihat begitu damai hingga tak menyadari detik di mana Jungkook telah salah ucap di bait terakhir mantra keempatnya, sampai sepasang kaki ketiga sahabatnya perlahan naik dan mengambang di udara dengan menggantung begitu saja, lingkaran di tengah mereka menyala menyerukan cahaya merah barsama kepulan asap tebal memunculkan setitik debu kelam yang perlahan membesar. Jungkook membuka matanya, melihat segala hal yang terjadi dari mulai kaki-kaki sahabatnya tak lagi menjejaki tanah hingga cahaya remang keluar dari setitik debu yang bertransformasi menjadi lingkaran hitam itu— _perlahan membesar membentuk sosok seseorang_ , "Akh!" dan pekikan Jungkook tak tertahan kala embusan angin berembus tiba-tiba tepat ke arah wajahnya membawa serpihan krikil yang langsung menuju mata.

Pekikannya disambut ketiga siswa di sana terlempar sembarang hingga melepas tautan tangan mereka diterusi terpaan angin kencang yang terhenti tiba-tiba pula kepulan asap yang semakin gamang terkuar menyelimuti seantero sekolah bagai kabut Himalaya.

Jungkook beringsut mundur kala membuka mata dan hanya menemukan asap putih yang membuat retinanya perih, ia kembali memejam dengan langkah yang tak kunjung terhenti, sampai sebuah batu menghentikan langkahnya kala beradu kasar dengan tumit kakinya. Jungkook terpeleset, jatuh terduduk tepat di depan batang pohon. Obsidiannya menyalak kala mendapati Jimin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri beberapa meter darinya. Ia ingin menggapai sahabatnya, namun sesak di paru-parunya membuat ia menunduk menelungkupkan tubuh pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Sebelah tangan ia bekap rapat-rapat menutup hidung serta mulutnya. Waktu berjalan lambat kala Jungkook merasa kehabisan napas dan nyaris pingsan, bersamaan seonggok bayangan hitam muncul dari balik kabut; _melangkah santai dan terhenti tepat di hadapannya_ , berjongkok dan menarik dagunya perlahan di tengah kesadaran tak penuh Jungkook yang membuat kedua lutut beserta tangan siswa Jeon itu terjatuh lemas ke tanah.

Di ujung kesadaran, Jungkook mempercayai bahwa sosok itu malaikat akhirnya, sosok yang ia yakini akan menjemput jiwanya menghadap pada sang pencipta. Dan saat Jungkook hampir menutup mata sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di atas bibirnya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan seseorang yang tersenyum penuh arti dengan elusan pelan yang mendarat lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Terimakasih telah memanggilku, Tuan."

* * *

Jungkook terbangun, membuka kelopak mata pelan-pelan. Kala benderang lampu menerjang retinanya ia mengerjap cepat, kemudian kembali berusaha membuka mata sebisa mungkin.

Aroma antiseptik berbaur obat-obatan menguar luas berkat terpaan _air conditioner_ yang pertama kali remaja Jeon itu dapati dalam hirup perdana tarikan napasnya saat sadar. Kemudian ruang berdominan warna putih yang masuk indra pengelihatannya kini.

Jungkook mengerang, merasakan denyut sakit menyambut area kepala bersamaan sentak menyakitkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang reflek memegangi kepala— _sakit bukan main berkat tancapan bius yang bergoyang berkatnya_.

Siswa Jeon itu termenung sejenak. Mengambil alih kesadaran akan apa yang didapatinya kini dan apa yang dilakukannya di sini. Namun saat seorang bruder dengan gurat ramah di wajah cantiknya masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan khas rumah sakit beserta segelas tinggi air mineral, Jungkook tertegun.

Bruder itu berjalan mendekat dan terhenti di sebelahnya, menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di permukaan nakas tanpa peduli pada tatapan Jungkook yang terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Saat kesadarannya terkumpul penuh Jungkook akhirnya angkat suara hati-hati, "Permisi ..."

Bruder cantik menoleh memampangkan sematan _name tag_ yang terjepit di kantung kiri seragam putih perawatnya bertuliskan **_'EunGun Hospital—Bruder: Yoon Jeonghan'_** dipadu foto pasnya tertera di tengah-tengah dengan amat cantik.

"Ya?" ia menangapi bersama senyum bak malaikat sambil menyematkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

" _Mianhae-yo_ , k-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ... Hyung-nim?" kalau saja dada sosok cantik itu tidak rata, Jungkook sudah berniat memanggil ia _agashi_ atau _noona_ sebenarnya.

"Um?" Junghan tersenyum kecil, "Kau dan teman-temanmu pingsan di belakang gedung Akademi YaGook, kurasa akibat kepulan asap korsleting listrik yang terjadi di sana. Petugas pemadam yang menemukan kalian."

Ada sedikit rasa bingung merayap di kepala Jungkook akan penjelasan Junghan. Namun kala ia mengingat sesuatu, sosoknya tertegun.

.

 _"(Fuoco) Vieni qui, tutti con molta paura, (Fuoco) Vieni qui, ognuno è sventrato!"_

 _"(Fuoco) Per tutta la notte a mani nude, (Fuoco) con passo dell'oca ... (Fuoco) Saltiamo!"_

 ** _"Lasciate mania tutto!"_** _/ "Facciamo bruciare_ _ **tutto!**_ _"_

.

Tidak. Tidak! Tidak, itu bukan korsleting listrik.

 _Itu ..._

"Hyung-nim, lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?!" siswa Jeon itu berteriak histeris sambil mendudukkan diri tiba-tiba. Tak peduli lagi pada biusan di tangan kirinya yang kembali tersentak menimbulkan rasa perih total.

Junghan sendiri tetap tersenyum meski cukup kaget dengan gerak tiba-tiba Jungkook. Ia berjalan mendekat, meraih tangan kanan siswa Jeon itu kemudian membenarkan jarum biusnya dengan telaten sambil berujar santai, "Astaga ... Kau tidak perlu seheboh itu. Tenang, mereka baik-baik saja tanpa kurang satu organpun. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi teman-temanmu bahkan sudah dijemput keluarga masing-masing saat kau masih pingsan," kemudian ia terkekeh sambil menepuk sebelah pundak Jungkook, "Oh ya, Hyungmu juga tadi datang bersama para pemadam itu. Dia pergi dibawa petugas untuk dimintai keterangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena dia ada di sana dan jadi salah satu korban selamat yang tidak dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan sekitar setengah jam lalu dia sudah kembali," Junghan mengangkat sebelah tangan menunjuk pintu satu-satunya di ruangan ini pakai ibu jari, "Dia menunggu di luar," kemudian melanjuti setelah menurunkan tangannya sambil memajukan tubuh— _berbisik_ , "Hyungmu sangat tampan omong-omong," lalu kekehannya terdengar.

Untuk kali ketiga. Jungkook termenung, "Hyung?" air mukanya berubah menjadi raut bingung yang kentara, "T-tapi aku anak tunggal."

"Oh?" Junghan melebarkan matanya. Hening beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali terkekeh, "Aaah ... Kalau begitu dia pasti kekasihmu. Maaf sudah berkata seperti tadi, aku hanya mengatakan fakta kok. Jujur saja, _kau sangat beruntung_ ; selain tampan dia juga benar-benar _gentleman_. Hampir tiga jam dan dia tetap setia menunggumu— _bahkan sehabis diintrogasi_."

Jungkook sendiri kembali termenung. Dia tidak punya _hyung_ , dia anak tunggal, dan dia tidak punya kekasih. Kalau seseorang yang ia harap jadi kekasihnya sih ada, tapi yang banar saja!

"Hyung-nim ...," Jungkook berbisik, namun Junghan lebih dulu menyela.

"Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke ruang perawat. Akan kubilang pada kekasihmu dia sudah dibolehkan masuk karena kau sudah sadar."

Dan Junghan menepuk puncak kelapa Jungkook pelan sebelum berbalik, melangkah, lalu hilang setelah debuman halus pintu terdengar.

 _Bruder tadi bilang yang di luar itu kekasihnya! Yang menunggunya itu kekasihnya! Kekasihnya?! Bruder Yoon itu benar melihat orang atau setan, hah?!_

Namun saat samar-samar Jungkook dengar suara Junghan berbicara dengan seseorang di balik pintu dan suara sepatu pantofel perawat lelaki itu bergemelatak menjauhi kamarnya, siswa Jeon itu merasa cukup was-was terlebih kala ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar VIP.

Oh Tuhan ... siapa yang sebenarnya membawa ia ke rumah sakit ini? Petugas kebakaran? _Kalau itu sudah tau._ Tapi siapa orang yang dimaksud Junghan kekasihnya?

Jungkook yakin orang itu yang memasukannya ke ruang VIP, tidak mungkin petugas pemadam segitu loyal padanya 'kan? Apa mungkin keluarganya? Mati saja kau Jeon, jangan banyak menghayal. Jangankan dimasukan ruang VIP, ketahuan pingsan saja sudah dijamin pantatmu akan membengkak sebesar pantat kuda akibat (dianggap) menyusahkan para petugas itu. Belum lagi biaya rumah sakitnya. Jujur saja, keluarga bocah 18 tahun ini hanya sebatas keluarga sederhana pada umumnya

 _'Oh! Atau mungkin Wonwoo hyung?'_ Jungkook bertepuk tangan sekali.

Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, sepupu yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jungkook bisa sampai lupa namanya saat Junghan berkata _'hyungmu'_ karena ada satu fakta yang ...

"Menghayal sampai kutang bunglon kering pun tidak mungkin! Silit saja kalau memang benar itu Wonwoo _hyung_. Makhluk biadab itu? Tidak mungkin!"

Dan detik di mana pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan bersama decit memekakannya terdengar. Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara lekat-lekat.

Di sana, di ambang pintu. Seorang lelaki berpakaian resmi menampakan diri dari balik pintu. Melangkah perlahan kearahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur Jungkook cukup merasa curiga dengan pakaian orang itu. Memang tiap orang kaya di negri ini pasti akan bersergam tuksedo, celana bahan, pula sepatu pantofel. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang mau pakai setelan itu dengan warna hitam murni dari ujung ke ujung? Hanya orang gila yang mendatangi kantor berpakaian seperti itu kalau Jungkook pikir ulang.

 _Yah ... kecuali orang itu bandar narkoba, pengadah organ anak-anak, atau mafia penjual-belian manusia._

Dan Jungkook merinding dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Terlebih orang itu kini berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat lewat _onix_ merah gelap itu.

Dalam batin siswa Jeon ini cukup terpukau dengan sosok di hadapannya. Helaian Merah terangnya, hidung mancung, bibir semerah darah, kulit tan. Benar kata Junghan, wajah orang yang menunggunya memang benar sangat tampan. Belum lagi ini kali pertama Jungkook melihat ada orang dengan pupil berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Kesan pertama bagi Jungkook untuknya adalah; _dominasi warna merah-hitam yang sempurna_. Indah, mengagumkan, pula memabukkan pandangan. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah menjadi candu.

Waktu terhenti kala Jungkook rasa sosok itu menarik seulas senyum miring di sudut bibirnya.

 _Tampannya luar biasa—sungguh. Tidak bercanda,_ _ **ini serius!**_

Namun kesadaran dari mengagumi indah sosok di hadapannya terhenti saat orang yang ia kagumi bersuara amat tenang namun terbersit sarkasme pula cibir penuh angkuh di tiap penggalannya, "Aku tau aku tampan. Tidak perlu mengagumiku sampai segitunya, Tuan."

Adalah detik di mana Jungkook mencibir dalam hati, _"Pede sekali."_

Namun retinanya menjernih kala orang itu dengan amat santai menjawab, "Kurasa tidak masalah, percaya diri itu penting, Tuan."

Alhasil membuat bocah di bawah legal itu melongo setengah tak percaya menatap sosok di hadapannya, "Kau bisa baca pikiran?"

"Secara naluriah _—ya,_ " orang itu menjawab santai dengan dua alis terangkat.

Sementara itu Jungkook termenung di tempatnya dengan mulut setengah menganga. Tak percaya menatap kesempurnaan orang di depannya; tidak kah Tuhan benar-benar tak adil? Dia sudah tampan, kaya, berkarisma, dan punya _six sense_ pula? Harusnya Tuhan sedikit berbagi dari pada melimpahkan keseluruhan padanya.

Angan-angan Jungkook terbelah saat pusat imajinasinya kembali bersuara, "Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Tuan. Itu salah satu kelebihan _kami_."

Dan seketika waktu terhenti bagi Jungkook.

"Kami?" alisnya menukik tajam, kerutan pada keningnya melipat hingga tiga garis. Bertanya-tanya pada rasa kuatir yang tiba-tiba menjelma, "K-Kau—siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?" suara Jungkook meninggi, sedikit memundurkan tubuh dari lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau salah satu penjagal yang mencari organ anak-anak di bawah usia legal?"

Pertanyaannya mengundang dengus protes di wajah tampan sosok itu, "Dengan wajah setampan ini? Ayolah, itu mustahil," ia menunjuk dirinya dengan suara yang masih terdengar santai.

Namun dengan kurang ajar Jungkook mengacungkan telunjuk di hadapan wajahnya, "Contoh produk sukses! Katakan, kau pasti mendapat wajah itu dengan operasi. _Iya 'kan_?" dan dengan kelewatan menuduh sepihak pada tekanan memaksa.

"Jangan meracau tidak jelas. Wajahku dari awal memang begini, Tuan," sosok itu berimbuh; suaranya lembut meski masih terdengar santai. Dengan gerak pelan ia menurunkan tangan Jungkook dari hadapan wajahnya begitu hati-hati.

"Kau pasti berbohong!" sulut Jungkook masih menuduh dengan suara tingginya yang semakin menjadi sesaat setelah tangannya diturunkan.

"Tidak, Tuan," sosok itu masih menjawab santai.

"Bohong!"

Yang dituduh masih pada ekspresi awalnya, "Tidak."

"Kau. Pasti. Berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Kau pembohong."

"Tidak, Tuan! Astaga ... aku bukan pembohong dan aku tidak berbohong, _right_?" tekan pemuda itu meyakinkan Jungkook setengah lelah.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti penipu."

Masih berdiri di sisi ranjang rawat Jungkook. Sosok itu memasung wajah kesal pada binar obsidian merah kelamnya yang berpendar sebal, "Berhenti menuduh atau aku akan menjadikanmu makan siangku," ujarnya main-main kembali mengusung raut santainya.

Namun cukup berpengaruh untuk membungkam bibir Jungkook. Ia diam tak lama hingga kembali bersuara, "Kalau begitu kau siapa?" pandangannya lekat menatap sosok itu penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku?" pengulangan itu begitu terdengar polos oleh sosok yang kini menarik senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian gorden di belakang ranjang rawat remaja Jeon itu tertutup tiba-tiba, menghasilkan gulita yang menjelma meski benderang bias mentari sore masih menyelip dari serat pori gorden; menerangi isi ruangan pada pencahayaan remang-remang.

Detik selanjutnya sosok yang berdiri di sisi ranjang Jungkook memejamkan mata, menunduk beriring sesuatu menyembul dari balik punggunya. Perlahan membesar hinggan bentangan sayap hitam legam memenuhi indra pengelihatan si Jeon, beberapa helai bulu dari bentangan sayap itu beterbangan indah hingga tergeletak pada hamparan lantai.

Dan saat ketika sosok di hadapannya mendongak, beriring sayapnya mengepak dua kali, Jungkook sadari ada sepasang telinga merah kehitaman yang menyembul di balik rambut pemuda itu; _telinga kucing dengan bulu kelinci_. Pun juntaian ekor macan bercahaya merah gelap bergoyang di belakang bokongnya.

"S-siapa kau? Tidak! K-kau—kau, _apa_?" terbata Jungkook menyuarakan suaranya, ingin ia kembali mundur, namun sisi ranjang sebelahnya terlalu kecil untuk sekedar mengambil sedikit sisi lagi— _beda urusan jika ia punya niat untuk terjatuh._

Sosok di hadapannya mengedip, kembali menunduk guna menghilangkan identitas aslinya.

Senyum miringnya kembali terpasung, " _Doll_ ," ia bersuara kala sayap, telinga serta ekor itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bersama bulu di lantai yang menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hah? Apa?"

Dengan santai sosok itu menarik kursi tak jauh di sana, meletakannya mengarah langsung pada Jungkook, kemudian mendudukinya tanpa segan, " _Doll_ — ** _Devil Of Lucky Luxion_**."

"Devil? Setan? _Kau setan_?!" Jungkook histeris, menghilangkan segala raut takut serta kerutan di kening.

Sosok itu memangku dagu pada sisi luang ranjang Jungkook dekatnya, bersuara amat santai beriring gorden tertutup tadi perlahan terbuka menerangi seantero kamar. Membuat Jungkook sadar sosok di hadapannya _benar-benar_ tampan, "Eung, ya ... dalam artian sebenarnya _ya aku setan—_ _ **iblis**_. Tapi aku juga tidak tau pasti _sih_ , yang jelas aku bukan dari neraka. _Walau aku tercipta dari api_."

Tak peduli lagi pada ketakutannya, Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduk, "J-jadi kau apa?"

Dan sosok yang masih memangku dagu itu hanya menggedik bahu enteng, "Entahlah."

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Jungkook bertanya pada emosinya yang lebih pada penasaran.

"Planet."

"P-planet? Kau alien?!" tiba-tiba Jungkook kembali histeris mengundang pemuda di sebelahnya mendecak sebal.

"Sial, aku setan bukan alien!" gerutunya mengangkat kepala hingga posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di atas kasur.

Jungkook mendelik setengah kaget, "Jadi kau benar-benar setan?"

"Kubilang _aku tidak tau_. Tapi setidaknya setan lebih bagus dari pada alien," sosok itu menjawab santai dengan seringai tipis kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

Jungkook mengernyit merasakan keningnya berdenyut, "Bagus k-kau bilang?—Kalau begitu kau dari planet mana? Merkurius? Venus? Mars? Jupiter? Saturnus? Uranus? Neptunus? Pluto?" ujaran awalnya sedikit mencibir meski pada akhirnya ia kembali dipenuhi pertanyaan ingin tau.

Mengundang tawa kecil sosok yang kini menyandarkan punggung di kursi sambil menggulung kedua tangan di depan perut, "Tuan, kau menyebut semua yang ada di tata surya. Tapi Pluto bukan plenet dalam tata surya lagi kalau boleh kuingatkan."

"Terserah! Yang penting kau berasal dari mana?!" suara siswa SMU itu kembali meninggi, tak sabar pada jawaban pertanyaannya.

Namun dengan menyebalkan sosok yang ditanyai kembali memangku dagu pada kedua tangan di sisi ranjang sebelum menjawab dengan senyum tertahan, "Planeeet."

"Yang mana?!"

Sosok itu memiringkan kepala, "Tidak ada jawabannya di pilihanmu tadi, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu jawab apa saja— _terserah_!" tekan Jungkook, suara tingginya tak enyah pada atensi ujarannya yang kentara jelas memaksa.

Mengundang binar aneh di sepasang obsidian sosok di sebelahnya, " _Asal-asalan_ boleh?"

 _Sungguh_. Untung saja orang itu tampan, kalau tidak Jungkook bersumpah akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Bocah SMU itu mendengus, memicingkan mata menatap sebal sosok _sok imut_ di samping ranjangnya, "Tidak! Jawab yang benar!"

Dan orang itu merengut memberi Jungkook pelajaran untuk tidak sembarangan mengatai orang _sok imut_. Karena kenyataan berkata; _makhluk si sisinya memang banar-benar menggemaskan_ , "Tapi tadi kau bilang ' _apa saja terserah_ '?"

Demi sempak bolong Park Jimin. Jungkook rasa wajahnya sudah memerah antara gemas bercampur kesal di ubun-ubun, "Jawab saja atau aku akan mencekikmu!"

"Aku akan membakarmu sebelum kau berhasil menyentuh ujung kulitku, Tuan," dan untuk kali ini entah kenapa tanggapan seperti itu dari sosok di sebelahnya jadi terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Terlebih sosok itu tersenyum dengan bagitu tampan tanpa beban.

Hingga Jungkook memilih untuk diam. Beberapa menit berselang sebelum menanggapi dangan setengah was-was, "Sudah lah, katakan saja asalmu dari mana ... jangan membuatku takut," kemudian binar di matanya mencerah tiba-tiba, "Atau saran terbaik dariku! Kau pergi dari sini, dan kembali ke asalmu— _planet atau apalah itu_ yang penting kau kembali dan hidup tenang di sana. Lalu kita berdua bahagia dan _happy ending_. Tamaaat," senyum mengembang terpetak begitu absurd di wajah manis siswa Jeon itu; dilanjuti mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu menggoyangkannya maju-mundur, "Pergi sana, _hush-hush_."

Senyum tampan masih menghiasi paras elok sosok di sebelahnya, sosok itu mencondongkan tubuh perlahan membuat Jungkook menjauhkan badan beserta kepalanya ke samping berusaha menjauh bersama genggamannya menguat mencengkram selimutnya takut-takut. Sosok itu berhenti mendekat saat wajah keduanya berjarak hitungan debu; membuat Jungkook menahan napas tanpa sadar ketika merasakan embusan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sedikit menurunkan intonasi suara, sosok itu setengah berbisik pada fokusnya menelisik tiap inci wajah Jungkook, "Ataaau. Kita bisa memakai saranku, Tuan," dan ketika obsidian hitam kemerahan itu bersibobrok dengan obsidian siswa di hadapannya. Ia sedikit menarik napas menuntun senyum miring kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku akan tetap di sini, dan kau bisa mulai memberi timbal balik untukku karena aku sudah _menyelamatkan dan membawamu ke mari_ dengan biaya yang _tidak murah_ —memberiku tempat tinggal atau apalah yang penting bawa aku bersamamu dan aku akan hidup tenang di sana. Lalu kita berdua bahagia dan _happy ending_. Tamaaat."

Seketika mengundang atensi tak setuju di wajah Jungkook. Dengan sigap siswa SMU itu mendorong dada sosok di sebelahnya, menjauhkan kembali wajah mereka dengan paksa, "Kau orang gila," dengusnya sebal.

Sosok yang didorongnya menggulung kedua tangan kembali menegakkan tubuh dalam duduk, kemudian membalas sambil terkekeh kecil, "Aku bukan _orang_."

Jungkook memicing. Berusaha melukai _makhluk_ di sebelahnya lewat tatapan itu, "Kau setan gila."

Namun yang berusaha dilukai tetap membalas dengan kekehan, "Aku bukan _setan_."

Dan Jungkook berhenti memicing, tapi kembali mendengus, "Kau alien gila."

"Aku jadi orang saja," dengan tanpa dosanya makhluk itu berujar polos sembari memapangkan senyum kecil.

Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Jungkook semakin sebal, "Tapi kau tadi mau disebut setan!"

Untuk kali ketiga sosok itu kembali memangku dagu di sudut ranjang inap Jungkook, "Dari pada di sebut alien?" ajunya tak mau kalah. Lali-lagi menelengkan kepala usai bersuara untuk kali terakhir dengan amat menggemaskan, "Kurasa disebut orang akan lebih bagus. _Toh_ aku tampan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

Tanpa bebab sosok itu menggedikkan bahu acuh, "Biarkan, yang penting aku tampan."

Jungkook mengalah dengan mengalihkan topik, benar-benar malas meladeni kelakuan abstrak sosok itu, "Oke, sekarang _begini_. Anggap kau benar-benar setan atau makhluk antah berantah dari mana, yang pasti bagaimana caramu membawaku ke mari?"

Dan sosok di sebelahnya kembali menegakkan tubuh untuk bersandar pada kursi— _lagi-lagi dengan tanpa beban_ , "Bukan aku, orang-orang berbadan besar tadi yang mengangkutmu ke mari. Aku juga diangkut, tapi mereka bilang aku baik-baik saja, jadi dilepaskan dan tiba-tiba dibawa— _introgasi maksudku_."

Mengundang kernyitan heran di kening Jungkook, "Jadi ... pemadam yang memasukanku ke ruang VIP?" tanyanya pada binar terpukau tak terelakkan, "Yang benar saja? Baik sekali mereka. Teman-temanku semua di ruang VIP juga tadi?"

Seketika sosok di sebelah ranjangnya menggeleng cepat bersama obsidiannya yang menatap Jungkook pada binar sanjungan, "Oh kalau itu tidak, aku yang memasukanmu ke ruangan ini. Tuanku tidak boleh berbaur dengan rakyat jelata seperti mereka 'kan?" sedikit congkak memang, ia berkata demikian pada air muka yang kentara jelas meremehkan.

Dan itu cukup untuk mengundang sulut tak terima terpetak jelas pada air muka Jungkook, "Rakyat jelata? Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut rakyat jela— _tunggu_!" seruannya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika sekelebat memori menyapa indra pendendengarannya seakan kembali membisikan kalimat yang ia tangkap tadi, " _Tuanku_?" kening Jungkook mengernyit, menatap lekat -lekat sosok di hadapannya, "Siapa?"

Dan sosok itu hanya menjawab begitu polos, "Tuanku."

"Iya, _siapa_?" sedikit menekan, Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya.

Namun ketika sosok di sebelahnya kembali menjawab begitu polos, Jungkook termangu sebentar, "Kau," ia berujar sambil menunjuk si Jeon dengan dagu, menyadarkan Jungkook kembali dari alam bawah sadar, "Siapa lagi memang? Aku memanggilmu _Tuan_ 'kan dari tadi?"

"Serius?" sejenak Jungkook lupa pada persepsi apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

Terlebih ketika sosok itu mengangguk sekali dengan begitu yakin, "Eung!"

"Aaa—ku?" mengambang Jungook menyuarakan suaranya seiring jemari telunjuknya menunjuk diri sendiri di sentakkan terakhir kalimat.

"Eee—ung!" dan sosok itu mengikutinya dengan bagaimana ia menjawab sambil berdengung panjang mengangkat kepala perlahan ke atas dan tiba-tiba mengangguk ketika dengungannya mengentak di akhir.

Lagi-lagi Jungook terdiam, ia berpikir cukup lama sebelum membuka bersuara, "Ya! Yang benar saja apa-apaan, hah?! Kau mempermainkanku, Sialan? Jangan memanggilku _tuan_ karena aku bahkan tidak tau kau makhluk apa dan berasal dari mana!"

Namun bagai angin lalu omelannya malah ditanggapi dengan wajah sok polos sosok itu yang menegakkan duduk, memiringkan kepala sedikit dengan kedua tangan mengepal di pangkuan, "Planeeet."

"Ya!" mengundang amarah si Jeon yang tak dapat di bendung lagi. Handak Jungkook mengacak-acak wajah makhluk di hadapannya, namun sosok itu lebih dulu buka suara sebelum ia berubah ganas.

Tertawa, kembali bersandar lalu menggulung kedua tangan santai, "Tenanglah. Biar kujelaskan—tapi janji jangan menyela selagi aku bercerita?" tersenyum miring seperti sebelumnya. Senyum kecil yang sungguh menggoda siapa saja meleleh melihatnya— _kecualikan untuk Jungkook yang mulai muak dengan senyuman itu_.

Namun Jeon Jungkook tetap lah Jeon Jungkook, siswa kelas dua SMU yang selalu merasa penasaran pada apapun. Jadi ia mengangguk menyisihkan bagaimana kesalnya ia pada sosok itu, "Baik."

Dan orang di sebelah ranjangnya mulai membuka suara setelah Jungkook rasa pintu kamar ini tiba-tiba terkunci, "Jadi, aku ini _Doll_ — _Devil Of Lucky Luxion._ Makhluk yang tidak jelas— _maybe_ —sebenarnya sosok apa; aku tercipta dari api dan abu— _itu sebabnya warnaku dominan merah-hitam_. Tapi aku bukan setan atau iblis. Tadi aku mengatakan _'mereka'_ , tapi perlu kau ketahui _Doll_ hanya ada satu—dan itu aku! _Mereka_ yang kumaksud itu ... (ia sedikit memutar mata ke atas seraya berpikir sejenak) sejenis makhluk sepertiku tapi dengan nama lain dalam satu planet yang sama. Kami tercipta, bukan di lahirkan. Dan mereka sama sepertiku— _makhluk yang tidak terdeteksi jenisnya_. Ada yang seperti malaikat, makhluk mitos, dewa, bidadari, roh, dan banyak lagi—tergantung mereka diciptakannya dari apa. Dan bukannya aku sombong ya, tapi ketahuilah aku yang paling kuat dan hebat di antara mereka— _so, aku dari api_."

Cerita sosok itu tersela ketika Jungkook tak dapat menahan bibir mengatupnya untuk memberi tanggapan sinis sambil mengangguk-angguk agaknya sok paham, "Kisah agama tidak pernah bohong. Setan memang yang paling sombong, itulah kenapa Tuhan melaknat mereka."

Mengundang sosok di sebelahnya mendengus sebal untuk kali kedua, "Apa yang kaujanjikan tenteng menyela, hah?" namun ekspresi santainya tak lagi terpetak cepat, malah semakin terlihat keruh, "Dan sudah kukatakan aku bukan setan 'kan?!"

Dan entah kenapa Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya disalahkan padahal ia benar, jadi ia mengesampingkan janji demi rasa kebenaran pada diri sediri, "Tapi kau perumpamaan dari itu, kau tau? Tiap makhluk hanya punya satu bentuk 'kan? Dan kau diciptakan sebagai perumpamaan iblis, karena itulah kau diberi nama Devil—"

"Terserah!" sosok di sebelahnya menyela cepat. Benar-benar tidak mau mendengar cerita Jungkook yang memanaskan telinganya, "Kau masih mau aku cerita atau tidak?"

Dan Jungkook mendengus karena itu, "Lanjutkan," hendak sosok di sebelahnya kembali buka suara berniat melanjut cerita, namun Jungkook segera melanjuti cepat-cepat, "Langsung ke inti saja, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Pemuda di sebelahnya memutar bola mata malas, "Dasar," mendengus sebentar sebelum menarik napas dalam berusaha tabah, lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan sedikit kesal, "Aku diciptakan jutaan tahun lalu. Dan satu abad ke belakang adalah kali pertama aku turun menjejaki bumi. Ada seorang pastur _sial_ yang mengira aku Asmodeus, memasungku di salib dan memaksaku mengatakan di mana Lucifer. Aku bilang aku tidak tau—aku bukan Asmodeus atau sejenis iblis. Tapi dia bersikeras menganggapku Asmodeus yang menyamar jadi manusia; menjalankan ritual dengan air suci, lingkaran dari garam, dan kepala gurita. Berusaha membakarku tapi yang ada aku malah berdarah-darah akibat besi murni yang dia tusuk menembus tangan dan kakiku. Orang gila, dia bahkan frustasi melihatku yang tak kunjung mati meski lantai gereja sudah tergenang dengan darah. Jelas saja, sudah kubilang aku bukan iblis dan apa dia pikir separuh tubuhku ini manusia? Hanya dengan ditusuk? Mati? _Sinting_! Kepalaku dijagal pun aku masih bisa hidup!— _kepalanya terpasang lagi maksudku_ ," entah kenapa sosok itu malah terhanyut pada nostalgia history kelam hidupnya.

Mengundang Jungkook yang memutar bola mata malas, kemudian menyela dengan desis emosi, "Kenapa kau malah _curhat_ , hah? Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini 'kan? _Langsung ke inti,_ ingat?"

Mendengar desisan Jungkook, sosok itu (kembali) mendengus pelan, "Dengarkan dulu, Tuan," lalu kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berujar panjang, "Intinya, setelah pastur itu menyerah dia mengoperku ke seorang budha _brengsek_ yang dengan jahanamnya menyegelku ke sebuah mantra. Mantra kuat yang membuatku seratus tahun terkurung dalam gulita, sempat aku menyesal kenapa aku turun ke bumi, mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak sengaja membakar perumahan warga dan dengan bangganya keliaran pakai rupa asli dengan sayap, telinga, dan ekor. Lalu—"

Detik ketika sosok itu menggantung ujarannya menjadi detik rasa penasaran Jungkook menggamang nyata, " _Lalu_?"

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuh, memajukan wajah sedikit dengan tangan masih menggulung di depan perut lalu menjawab, "Lalu kau dan teman-temanmu bermain dengan gerbang dimensi di belakang sekolah, kau salah mantra— _yang sebenarnya mantra pembebas_ , aku lepas dari belenggu, dan kau menjadi Tuanku," senyum kotaknya mengembang di akhir kalimat.

Dan tiba-tiba kening Jungkook kembali berlipat kala ia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu-tunggu! Kau bilang kau sempat menyesal 'kan?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk, "Eung!"

"Kalau begitu kembali sana! Kau sudah bebas dan kau bilang aku tuanmu 'kan? Pergi, _kembali_ —kau harus menurutiku karena aku tuanmu!"

Hening sebentar sebelum sosok itu memudarkan senyumnya lalu mengganti ekspesi di wajah jadi begitu transparan pada pola berpikir, sejenak sebelum membalas dengan santainya, "Dulu niatku _sih_ seperti itu, kalau aku bebas aku akan langsung kembali dan demi Tuhan tidak akan sudi menjejaki bumi lagi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ... di sini enak juga—bumi banyak berkembang dari pada seratus tahun lalu," lalu dengan tanpa peduli menggedik bahu, "Lagi pula aku tampan dan semua orang menerimaku."

Seketika mengundang aju tidak setuju dari Jungkook, "Apa yang kau maksud _'semua orang'_ ?" ia memicing sebal lalu berujar, "Aku tidak menerimamu— _sumpah_!"

"Kalau begitu kau bukan orang."

"Ya!"

Sosok itu malah tertawa ketika mendapati raut begitu kesal di wajah manis Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti bersungut-sungut ketika rasa penasarannya kembali mendera, "Kalau begitu katakan—bagaimana caramu memasukanku ke mari? Kau punya uang? Dari mana? Kau menghipnotis mereka? Kau punya kekuatan seperti itu?"

Sosok yang ditanyai mendengung sebentar lalu menjawab, "Hipnotis? Ya, aku bisa."

"Jadi kau melakukannya?" lagi-lagi ekspresi serta vokal suara Jungkook dipenuhi atensi tuduhan.

Yang kemudian mengundang gelengan sosok di hadapannya, "Tidak. Aku membayarnya pakai uang,"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

" _Duplication_."

"Duplikasi? Bagaimana—?" Jungkook menggantungkan pertanyaannya ketika sosok itu menyela.

"Seperti ini," beriring sebelah tangannya yang mengamit gelas tinggi di permukaan nakas sebelahnya. Menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum cahaya kemerahan keluar dari telapak tangan sosok itu yang membuat gelas di genggaman kedua tangannya mengepulkan asap hitam tipis, dan Jungkook menganga ketika sosok itu menjauhkan kedua tangan hingga gelas yang ia genggam terbelah menjadi dua kemudian menjadi dua gelas yang berbeda. Sosok itu mengangkat gelas ke sisi kepala lalu menggoyangkannya kecil sambil mengusung senyum miring yang begitu angkuh sebelum meletakkan kembali (kedua) gelas itu di atas permukaan nakas dan kembali menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dengan menggulung kedua tangan, "Aku melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di depan meja membayar adrimistrasi teman-temanmu mengeluarkan lembaran kertas untuk membayar— _uang 'kan namanya_? Jadi aku meminjam dompet salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat paling tebal, menduplikasinya diam-diam, menduplikasi isinya dan—" sengaja ia menggantung kalimat ketika sebelah tangannya keluar dari lipatan kemudian merogoh kantung dalam; blazer tuxedo yang ia kenakan, mengamit sesuatu sebelum benyembulkannya di hadapan wajah Jungkook, " _Ta da_!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan dompet di tangannya main-main, dan terhenti ketika obsidiannya sendiri menatap intens benda di apitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "Kau tidak akan bisa menghitung ada berapa banyak lembaran won di dalam sini."

" _Daebak_!" hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otak Jungkook ketika ia kembali pada kesadarannya mengagumi betapa menakjubkan sosok di sisi ranjangnya ini— _tak terbuang sama sekali jalan pikiran bocah SMUnya._

Dan pujian itu membuat kepala sosok di sebelahnya seakan bengembang penuh kesombongan, "Sudah kubilang aku ini hebat."

Hingga Jungkook lagi-lagi mencibir kecil namun pada akhirnya kembali bertanya, "Dasar! Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti bahasa Korea?"

Sosok itu masih berlagak sombong hingga pada akhirnya ia menjawab santai, "Aku belajar dengan cepat, tapi aku menyerapnya darimu untuk mempermudah."

"Menyerap dariku?" lagi, kening Jungkook mengkerut bingung.

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Ya."

"Caranya?"

Dan dengan santai menjawab, " _Menciummu_."

Adalah detik di mana Jeon Jungkook membuka mata lebar-lebar beserta mulutnya menganga secara reflek, irisnya berpendar pada keterkejutan gamblang yang nyata, serta cekatan napasnya yang menggantung di kerongkongan. Namun ketika kesadarannya pulih ia melampiaskan itu semua hingga bebannya sedikit berkurang kala dengan lantang dan tak kira-kira berteriak bukan main kencangnya, "Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiuned**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

.

Absurd ga? =w= Eh, daku ini author pecinta review(?) tauuu, jadi kaya writer yang ngepost/ngelanjut fanfik tergantung feedbacknya gituuu (tapi kadang-kadang kusuka ngawur asal-asalan ngepost fanfik sesuka mood :v) tapi jujur aja, kalo semisal ini fanfik kga banyak yang minat nanti _kga bakal kuapus ko_ (?) :v

Bodoamat! Ini fanfik buat emak gue soalnya :v **JeonYul** ** _—_** **YM424** , mak lapyu Wkwkwk. Tapi bener deh kumengharapkan banget _feedback_ kalian, apa lagi KriSar, soalnya diriku ini juga masih belajar =w=

Btw, kumau curhat sedikit; jadi gini. Kan saya MinYoon shiper yang berpegang teguh kalo bang Jemen itu domnya. Tapi kemaren daku baca fanfik tuh, rate M lagi _—smirk_. Main pairingnya Namjin, YoonMin, ama VKook. Pas awal baca deskripsi penulisnya kalo di sono itu Yoongi jadi dominan sebenernya rada nganu gitu bacanya, jadi agak ragu takut kaga ngefeel pas baca. Tapi mau gimandos lagi? Ada VKooknya bruh :v Berhubung saya ini **_VKook hard shiper_** jadi ya coba-coba ae lah (niatnya bakalan lewatin pas bagian YoonMin, ngebaca pas scene VKook ama NamJin aja =v=). Eh ternyata ceritanya keren anju! :v Terus lagi pas scene YoonMin itu sayang banget buat dilewatin soalnya mereka yang paling _gereget_ scenenya =w= Terus-terus, kan itu fanfik kan chapter tuh. Semakin chapternya nambah semakin berfokusnya _—maybe,_ ama YoonMinnya =w= Jadi sekarang daku lagi gegana gara-gara mulai saat itu MinYoon shiperku jadi menganu(?) ternodai ama YoonMin =w= Dan gara-gara itu saya jadi kepikiran terus Jimin manis bangat kalo ada di bawahnya(?) Yoongi :v

Dan daku bener-bener gegana gara-gara diriku ini masih cinta banget mas Agust D jadi bottomnya bang Jemen =_= Tapi bang Jemen cocok banget sumpah di anuin mas Agus.

 _Dan akhirnya saya baper gara-gara itu._

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

.

.

.

 **Omake:** (Scene ini di luar nalar manusia _—eh_ ) =w=

 **[** Introgasi Sosok misterius _—'Kamu dari planet mana?'_ **]**

.

 **Liyeol:** "Hai, kamu itu sebenernya dari planet mana?"

 **Sosok misterius, inisial SM (sebut saja namanya mawar):** "Hai. Gegayaan lu Tong pake _kamu-kamu_ an segala, biasanya juga gue-elu!"

 **Liyeol:** "Aelah, Bang. Kali-kali napa pake _aku-kamu_ an biar soswit." =w= *kedip-kedip cacingan

 **Mawar:** "Mauan lu!" *asah golok yang di bawah _—eh,_ "Lagian ngapain juga nama gue disamarin! Orang-orang juga udah tau kelues gue Mphi! Segala pake inisial SM udah tau gue sukanya Big Bang! Kenapa bukan JYP aja?!"

 **Liyeol:** "Big Bang itu dari Woolim, Bang." -_-

 **Mphi:** "Author ogep, Big Bang dari Starship!"

 **Liyeol:** "Etdah tulul aja lagi, Big Bang dari Pledis, bego!"

 **Mphi:** "Eh, elu yang bego ya! Big Bang anak asuhan bang haji Roma!"

 **Liyeol:** "Serah lu dah!"

.

 **[** Pada akhirnya intograsi ini tidak penemukan titik terang **]**

 _—_ _Terus buat apa bikin beginian anjer!_

.

* * *

.

 **[Teaser for next chapter]**

.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"V—Voltage."_

 _"Nama macam apa itu? Kau sejenis aliran listrik?"_

 _"Jangan menghina namaku, itu nama yang keren. Aku melambangkan kekuatan yang berbahaya."_

 _"Ganti,"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Taehyung."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Namamu Taehyung sekarang."_

 _"Apa-apaan, nama apa itu? Norak!"_

 _"Aku tuanmu—ingat? Turuti atau kau tidak akan punya tempat tinggal."_


	2. My name is V, called me Taehyung!

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Sosok itu masih berlagak sombong hingga pada akhirnya ia menjawab santai, "Aku belajar dengan cepat, tapi aku menyerapnya darimu untuk mempermudah."_

 _"Menyerap dariku?" lagi, kening Jungkook mengkerut bingung._

 _Sosok itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Ya."_

 _"Caranya?"_

 _Dan dengan santai menjawab, "Menciummu."_

 _Adalah detik di mana Jeon Jungkook membuka mata lebar-lebar beserta mulutnya menganga secara reflek, irisnya berpendar pada keterkejutan gamblang yang nyata, serta cekatan napasnya yang menggantung di kerongkongan. Namun ketika kesadarannya pulih ia melampiaskan itu semua hingga bebannya sedikit berkurang kala dengan lantang dan tak kira-kira berteriak bukan main kencangnya, "Apa?!"_ _._

.

.

 ** _©Chapter II : My name is V, called me Taehyung!_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **VKook**.

— _slight other pairing BTS_ _and_ _Seventeen._

 _._

| MinYoon/YoonMin | Meanie/WonMin | Namjin | VerKwan | SoonHoon | JunHao | Jeongcheol |

.

.

 _._

...

Sore tadi Jungkook diperbolehkan pulang setelah pemuda yang mengaku Doll itu membereskan semua biaya adrimistrasinya, keluar rumah sakit menjelang malam pukul tujuh usai si Jeon dipaksa membuat persetujuan bahwa pemuda itu akan tinggal di rumahnya.

Jungkook tidak mau— _tentu saja_ , tapi ancaman si Doll yang akan menuntut bocah itu dengan dakwa tindak kekerasan padanya; bersama bukti jelas lebam kehitaman di rahang kanannya menggoyahkan pendirian si Jeon.

Oke, Jungkook memang kerasa kepala. Dia tidak sudi dikalahkan juga amat benci paksaan, tapi nalarnya memberi toleransi hari ini. Ia menyetujui pemuda (atau makhluk apalah) itu buat tinggal di rumahnya, setelah dibuat ciut oleh ancaman tadi.

Yah, salah sendiri reflek mendaratkan _one punch_ pada wajah tampan sosok itu setelah mendengar: _"Menciummu."_

Yang _sumpah_ , seketika membuat Jungkook merasa dunianya porakporanda. Meteor jatuh menimpa bumi, sunami besar-besaran tenggelamkan kota, belum lagi matahari yang meledak juga tatanan antariksa saling tubruk dan remuk.

— _itu ciuman pertamanya, Bung._

Kenapa pula harus direbut sosok goib ini? Untung saja bentuknya tidak buruk, kalau hal itu terjadi mungkin ia sudah menenggelamkan diri di sungai Han sampai mayatnya bengkak dan mengambang.

" _Ck_!" untuk kali ketiga Jungkook mencebik gusar, melirik sekilas orang (anggap saja begitu) yang berjalan di sebelahnya begitu ceria, tampan— _sumpah, indahnya luar biasa_. Tapi demi si cebol Jimin yang menyukai Min Yoongi, sampai ia dimasukan ke kandungan kembali pun Jungkook tidak akan sudi mengakuinya.

Sadar di perhatikan, sosok itu menoleh; membuat surai merahnya bergoyang centil minta dirajam, "Apa?"

Buru-buru Jungkook membuang pandang, tidak mau terlena pada jebakan _indahnya neraka_. Tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali menoleh, menyalangkan obsidian resahnya pada sosok itu, "Ya! Kau tau? Aku baru berpikir sekarang," jeda, "Aku harus bilang apa nanti ke orang tuaku kalau pulang membawamu? Belum lagi mulut ember Wonwoo _hyung_? Sumpah, aku tidak yakin dia akan diam saja dan menerimamu dengan lapang dada," nadanya dingin, sirat obsidiannya datar meski gusar terus menghakimi otak pula selubung jantungnya yang berdebar takut. Hening sejenak kala si Jeon hendak melanjuti sekali embusan napas bersama sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, "Apa aku harus cerita pada mereka; kalau aku main-main memanggil arwah dengan gerbang dimensi sama kawan-kawanku, lalu salah ucap mantra yang malah membebaskan setan dari kurungannya? Aku di panggil _'tuan'_ oleh makhluk yang disegel biksu karena _tidak sengaja_ membakar satu desa dan menghajar itu setan karena menciumku demi menyerap kekuatan supranatural _atau apalah_?" sontak yang ditanyai (namun lebih merasa dihakimi) memudarkan _rectangle_ yang sedari tadi melengkapi paras tampannya, berubah mendengus dan bersungut-sungut tapi tak dibiarkan si Jeon buat melontar pembelaan. Maka Jungkook melanjuti sinis, "Diancam akan kena tuntut saat di rumah sakit kalau tidak membawa setan itu pulang; _buat cara damai_ , dan berakhir membawanya tinggal satu atap dengan keluargaku. _Begitu_? Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harus cerita yang sebenarnya?" langkah Doll itu terhenti, reflek membuat perjalanan si Jeon pun turut macet. Tidak peduli wajah kesal makhluk di sebelahnya yang menggigiti bibir bawah, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan tanpa gentar, "— _oh_! Atau aku harus mengarang cerita? Bilang pada mereka kalau aku menemukan kucing sekarat di tengah jalan, tidak sengaja _dicium_ olehnya dan— _tada_! Dia berubah menjadi sosok tampan ini!" merentangkan kedua tangannya tanpa minat, siswa itu bermaksud mencemooh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Maka yang dimaksud mendelik kesal, "Tuan, sudah kubilang aku bukan setan 'kan?" jeda ketika ia menggeritkan grahamnya beriring memutar tubuh menghadap langsung Jungkook, "Aku Doll— _D.o.l.l_!" kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat saat amarah membumbung di puncak kepalanya bersama asap hitam mulai tampak di sana. Maka si Jeon melebarkan bola mata, tercengang sesaat sebelum mendelik resah ke sekitar; ia sadar bahwa sosok di sebelahnya telah jadi pusat perhatian sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Maka ia melepas rasel di punggungnya begitu saja sampai tergeletak di tanah buat membuka almamater buru-buru; hanya untuk menimpukannya cepat pada bagian kepala si Doll, sekedar menghilangkan kabut hitam yang mulai menggumpal banyak di kepala sosok itu.

Saat berikutnya dengan cepat Jungkook meloncat, berteriak, " _Kajja_!" sambil merangkul leher yang lebih tua erat lalu mengambil tasnya. Lantas melanjutkan perjalanan tergesa sembari menyeret sosok itu tanpa belas kasih, tak menggubris pemuda di rangkulannya meracau sakit dan terus merapalkan sumpah serapah abad lampau yang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **Idiot Knight** |

 _— I'm a good boy, but he is a fucker! —_

* * *

...

Mereka sampai rumah Jungkook tiga puluh menit kemudian. Kediaman sederhana di kawasan Garibong- _dong_ , distrik Guro.

Beberapa menit keduanya diam di tempat, pemuda rambut merah itu tak bicara membiarkan si Jeon yang terus ragu membuka pagar kediamannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk mengusak perpotongan leher selepas ketiak Jungkook berhenti mengapitnya.

 _Sampai lima belas menit berlalu begitu saja._

Maka pemuda itu menoleh setelah menghela napas, "Jadi," mulainya, "Kapan kita akan masuk, Tuan? Wajah tampanku bisa _bulukan_ kalau lebih lama lagi berdiri di sini."

Lantas Jungkook berpaling cepat-cepat, menyipitkan mata menelisik penampilan si Doll dari ujung kaki ke kepala begitu intens dan teliti, tak membiarkan seincipun dari sosok itu terlepas dari pengelihatannya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap lama kelamaan merasa ganjil, terburu ia memeluk diri sendiri sambil memundurkan tubuh; sedikit menjauhi Jungkook, "Tuan. Aku paham betul bagaimana mempesonanya diriku, aku tidak akan mengelak kalau kau mau menganggapku indah dan tidak sengaja menjadikanku objek mimpi basahmu— _tapi sumpah_ , jangan pernah bayangkan kalau aku akan mengungkung di atasmu sungguhan. _Jangan pernah_! Kau masih 18 tahun, _astagaaa_. Nanti saja kalau sudah dua puluhan, baru boleh."

Racauannya sontak membuat kedua alis tebal Jungkook hampir berpaut, keningnya berkerut-kerut dengan obsidian berhenti berpendar, kini mengarahkan nyalangan netra pada wajah sok inosen makhluk di sebelahnya. Mulutnya kini menganga kaku sedangkan mimiknya mengukir raut tak menyangka, "Ya!" awal si Jeon berteriak, berbalik arah dilanjut melepas sebelah tali ransel; hanya untuk melayangkan tali yang lain mengayun ganas ke arah si Doll.

Berakibat bunyi: ' _Prang!_ ' —dari tasnya yang berbentur pagar rumah menggema nyaring saat Jungkook sama sekali tak menyanga bahwa sosok itu melakukan teleportasi ke belakangnya. Kebingungan, dan _sedikit_ takjub.

Sedangkan yang dimaksud dengan santai mengusak puncak kepala si Jeon separuh mencemooh, "Gerakanmu kurang cepat, Tuan."

Maka Jeon Jungkook melenyapkan kekagumannya, berbalik untuk kembali mengayunkan tali tas ke arah sosok itu sambil berseru kesal, "Jangan panggil aku tuan, Sialan!"

 _Lagi_ , membuat bunyi gaduh yang sama ketika tasnya kini menyangkut di pagar rumah tanpa sosok itu berusaha menghindar. Maka Jungkook mendongak kesal, sesaat sebelum keduanya menoleh bersama ke arah pintu kediaman si Jeon yang terbuka, memunculkan wanita paruh baya bergegas ke mereka dengan raut kuwatir, disusul remaja cantik di belakangnya.

Wanita itu terdiam di sisi lain gerbang, "Sayang, ada apa?" menatap putra satu-satunya tengah berhadapan pada sosok tinggi yang terlihat lebih tua. Sosok itu tampan luar biasa dengan rambut merah yang memukau bahkan dipengelihatan wanita berumur, raganya kurus tapi entah bagaimana terlihat gagah, dan setelan serba hitam yang membalut tubuhnya memberi kesan dewasa yang membekukan.

Yang dimaksud merapatkan sedikit kepalanya ke sisi telinga Jungkook tanpa melepas pandang dari wanita itu, "Ibumu?" berbisik pelan namun langsung mendapat perhatian penuh dari si Jeon. Lantas sosok itu mendelik membalas tatapan.

Oke, Jungkook sedang melupakan emosinya di sini, berharap ibunya tidak berpikir macam-macam hingga ia dapat mempermudah semuanya. Jadi setelah menghela napas tipis ia mengangguk pada pemuda itu lalu balas berbisik, "Iya, _ibuku_. Sebelahnya sepupuku, Jeon Somi. Ayahku belum pulang jam segini, _dan masih ada satu lagi_ ," jeda ketika Jungkook menghela napas putus asa, "Kuharap dia tidak ada di dalam."

Tapi perkataan terakhirnya sama sekali tak digubris ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba menegakan tubuh, melangkah maju melepas dengan _normal_ tas Jungkook yang tersangkut. Sedikit menyingkirkan si Jeon dari depan gerbang untuk berhadapan langsung pada wanita paruh baya yang masih menatapnya tanpa kedip— _pun gadis cantik di belakangnya_.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ ," ia membungkuk begitu sopan hingga bocah di belakangnya hampir tersedak liur sendiri. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya di depannya menarik senyum kagum sambil balas mengangguk singkat.

"Nyonya, saya—"

Hendak sosok itu melanjuti kalau saja Jeon Somi di sana tidak menyeletuk centil, "Oppa, apa kau pacar Jungkook _oppa_?" pertanyaan yang sontak membuat si pemilik nama membelalakan mata heboh, yang ditanyai sendiri mengedip bingung buat menjawab. Tapi gadis itu lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Jungkook _oppa_ biasanya cuma bawa kawan-kawan _membosankan_ nya ke mari," jeda saat ia mengangkat sebelah tangan; mengeja nama-nama dipedalaman otaknya, "Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seungkwan, Myungho dan sama sekali tidak ada yang tampan sepertimu," terakhir ia mengepalkan jemarinya semangat, mengulum bibir malu-malu lalu melanjuti, "Jadi aku yakin kau pacar Jungkook _oppa_ yang sering dia telpon tiap malam. _Kalau kau mau tau_ , dia selalu teriak-teriak seperti sudah tidak waras tiap habis telponan denganmu," maka detik itu sosok yang disangka benar-benar termangu tidak mengerti. Bagaimana dirinya bisa bertelepon dengan tuannya kalau hari ini saja mereka baru bertemu, _dan_ _ia baru bebas dari segel_.

Somi akan kembali berkata kalau saja Jungkook tidak bergegas menyela, "Bukan!" hampir memekik ia berusra, "Bukan dia orangnya, jangan sembarangan! Aku suka wanita, bukan pria!"

Menjadi detik bola mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dengan binar harapan membumbung tinggi, "Benarkan?!" menjerit sesaat sebelum merapalkan racauan bahagia kelewat genit, "Kalau begitu; Oppa mau denganku? Aku paling cantik _loh_ di sekolah, aku bisa memasak dan pandai bersih-bersih, Oppa tidak akan menyesal punya pacar sepertiku!"

Yang seketika mengundang picingan sarkas dari Jungkook. Bukannya dia cemburu, tapi mana sudi ia membiarkan sepupu yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri ini lepas ke pelukan makhluk antah berantah— _walau jujur saja, mereka bukan jenis sepupu yang saling menyayangi terang-terangan_. Jadi dalih lain dari selubung kekekuatirannya, Jungkook malah mencibir, "Hei! Kau mau jadi pacar atau pembantu?"

Mendapat lirikan sinis langsung dari Somi, hendak membalas penuh umpatan kalau saja sebuah suara di malam yang mulai menjelma tidak menggema dari sebrang, seiring langkah bergegas mengarah ke mereka.

"Madame!" sontak keempatnya menoleh, mendapati pemuda lain muncul di belakang Jungkook usai berlari, terengah-engah ia sesampai di sana, "O! Di sini kau rupanya?!" sesaat ketika netranya mendapati si Jeon, tepakan kencang mendarat di belakang kepala Jungkook.

Yang ditepak mengaduh, sosok di sebelahnya terbatu, gadis cantik di sana terkikik, sedangkan ibu si Jeon berteriak, "Ya! Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yang dipanggil _Wonwoo_ menoleh, "Madam, kau menonton berita kebakaran di tv siang tadi? Di YaGook High School?" wanita itu terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng bingung, maka Jeon yang ini dengan brutal kembali menepak belakang kepala Jungkook sambil menatap pada wanita itu, "Bocah ini jadi salah satu korbannya!" maka wanita itu berjengit kaget, "Aku ada UKM kelas vokal saat tiba-tiba Jihoon mengganti _channel_ tv ruang klub, awal aku biasa saja walaupun tau sekolah bocah ini yang kebakaran ( _bukan please_ ) tapi _jantungku hampir copot_ saat lihat daftar nama-nama korban yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" lalu ia mendecih sambil menoleh dilanjut menoyor kepala Jungkook jengah, "Ada nama _Jeon Jungkook_ tertera dari kelas _sebelas A_! Aku frustasi saat ketua timku tidak beri izin pulang duluan. Jadi balik _ngampus_ aku langsung ke sana dan suster bilang dia sudah pulang!" lagi dia menoyor kepala Jungkook, "Padahal kuharap dia mati."

Oke, Jungkook tau itu candaan. Tapi nada serius Wonwoo terlalu menyebalkan buat dibercandai, jadi dengan kesal ia menepak pergelangan pemuda itu.

Sedangkan wanita paruh baya di sana terbatu sebentar di tempatnya dengan mata mengkilat, kekuatiran berlebih memuatnya sedih luar biasa, jadi ia membuka kunci gerbang buat keluar dan mencengkram kuat-kuat bahu putra tunggalnya. Membiarkan kelakuan Wonwoo karena hal itu sudah wajar baginya, sebab pemuda itu sudah ia anggap putra sendiri begitupun Somi.

"Ma, aku tidak apa-apa. Dokter bilang aku oke makanya boleh pulang," berusaha Jungkook menenangkan wanita itu, memeluk sang ibu supaya figurnya percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sedikit mendongak Jungkook melirik sosok yang kini memperhatikannya dengan kuluman senyum lembut.

"Ya! Kau siapa?" pertanyaan ketus itu berkumandang dari Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mulai memperhatikan si Doll.

Maka pemuda itu menoleh, menatap sepupu _tuannya_ intens dan mendalam, "Aku—" pernyataan tak formalnya kena sela (lagi) ketika Jungkook buru-buru melepas pelukan dari sang ibu sekedar mengudarakan jawaban.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku!" maka semua orang di sana menoleh padanya, "Dan dia yang bayar semua biaya adrimistrasi rumah sakit tadi."

Namun tanggapan dari Wonwoo hanya _'oh'_ malas sebelum mengumandangkan tanggapan sengit, "Lalu untuk apa lagi kau di sini? Pulang sana!"

Sontak membuat sosok yang di maksud kembali mengedip bingung, oke ia akui dirinya bisa saja menyerobot paksa kepemilikan gedung-gedung mewah itu jadi atas namanya tanpa susah payah— _tapi dia tidak mau_. Ia ingin bersama tuannya, melindunginya dan membalas budinya. Tidak beduli bahkan jika remaja itu sendiripun tidak mau.

Dan Jungkook sudah terlanjur janji buat senang, karena untuk kali pertama Jeon Wonwoo berguna di kehidupannya dengan mengusir sosok itu— _kalau saja tidak terlanjur_. Namun hal yang sudah terjadi malah membuat keadaan ini makin menyulitkan sebagaimana Jeon Wonwoo terus mengganggu kebahagiaan hidupnya.

Jadi Jungkook menoleh, "Dia akan tinggal di sini!" katanya final tanpa peduli izin orang tuanya.

Disambut teriakan tak menyangka dari Somi, "Benarkah?!"

Sedangkan Wonwoo menganga reflek, "Ya! Sudah gila ya?"

"Iya," dengan kalem Jungkook menjawab. Lalu tak peduli cercaan Wonwoo dengan berdalih, menatap takut-takut ibunya, "Ma, izinkan dia tinggal di sini untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, ya?"

Wanita itu diam sesaat, lantas menoleh ke arah sosok pemuda yang dimaksud, membuat sosok itu mendekat bersama usaha perkenalan diri untuk kali ke tiga, "Saya pendatang, Nyonya," lalu melirik Jungkook, "Tuan—" dan untuk kali ke tiga perkenalannya terputus saat bocah itu buru-buru menyela.

 _Sudah sinting apa mau memanggil dia tuan di sini?_

"Pengusaha!" Jungkook menjerit, " _Dia pengusaha_ , baru datang hari ini karena kerabatnya _kebetulan_ sedang dirawat di rumah sakit tempat aku diangkut pemadam. Dia sudah biasa jadi derma makanya langsung melunasi biaya adrimistrasiku waktu tau ada kecelakaan, _dia yang menyelamatkanku_ , Ma. Karena kalau tidak ada dia mungkin dokter akan lama menanganiku karena cuma keluargaku yang tidak datang tadi. Dan saat di jalan dia bilang sedang cari tempat tinggal, bukankah bagus untuk kita balas budi?"

Oke, itu kebohongan luar biasa yang pernah Jeon Jungkook lakukan, mungkin dia punya semacam imajinasi tingkat dewa atau bakat jadi novelis maupun tukang kibul. Pasalnya ini mencengangkan dan begitu masuk akal— _bocah itu sendiri pun kaget atas kebohongannya_.

Dusta yang sempurna. Tapi segala yang sempurna selalu punya retakan di dalamnya 'kan?

Dan retakan itu yang didapati Wonwoo sebagai celah baginya menolak persepsi Jungkook, "Kau bilang dia sudah biasa jadi derma? Kurasa tanpa kau bawa ke mari dia pun bakal ikhlas dan senang hati membiarkanmu pergi tanpa pamrih. _Toh dia orang kaya_ ," pemuda itu mendecih, menggulung kedua tangan memperhatikan dari ujung ke ujung penampilan sosok di sebelahnya. Sosok itu tampan _plus plus_ memang, tapi hal ini tidak bisa jadi alasan ia membiarkan orang lain menambah beban keluarganya.

 _Memang beras tidak mahal?_

Tapi pernyataan dari nyonya Jeon membuat keputusan akhir ditetapkan dan menjadi begitu bulat hingga Somi musti berteriak seheboh-hebohnya.

"Jangan begitu, Wonwoo. Biarkan tuan ini tinggal di rumah kita, semua kebaikan musti dibalas kebaikan, sebesar apapun hati orang itu menerima penolakan," jeda ketika wanita itu membawa sosok Doll di sana masuk ke area rumah, "Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai urusanmu selesai, anggap saja rumah sendiri dan panggil aku mama kalau kau tidak canggung. _Jangan mengikuti Wonwoo_ , dia suka bercanda memanggilku madam. Terimakasih banyak sudah menyelamatkan putraku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku balas untuk membalas budimu."

Sedangkan pemuda itu membalas sambil mulai masuk ke dalam rumah yang dibukakan untuknya, "Bukan masalah, tidak perlu sesungkan itu padaku," jeda sejenak ketika ia membuka sepatu lalu memampangkan senyum ramah, "Mama."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melempar tubuh ke kasur sesampainya di kamar, dengan si Doll mengintili di belakang, duduk pada bibir ranjang memperhatikan tiap sudut kamar bocah itu.

Enam menit lalu mereka baru selesai membuat keputusan dengan ibunya juga dua Jeon lain, bahwa mahkluk itu akan tidur di kamar Wonwoo selama tinggal di sini. Si pemilik kamar menolak keras— _tentu saja_ , tapi tidak punya pilihan setelah tantenya berkata sungkan pada sosok di depan mereka, bertanya; berapa dana yang ia keluarkannya untuk biaya rumah sakit Jungkook. Yang ditanya sendiri malah mendelik pada si pemilik nama sebelum bocah itu berkata, "Beri saja bon adrimistrasinya," maka sosok itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku dalam blazer hitamnya. Berakhir membuat keluarga Jeon di sana menganga tak percaya— _bahkan Jungkook sekalipun_.

Satu hal yang mereka sayangkan, dengan uang sebanyak itu mungkin mereka bisa makan enak seminggu penuh ketimbang penyewaan kamar yang bahkan tidak sampai satu hari. Dan Jungkook mendapat pukulan kencang (lagi) dari Wonwoo setelah pemuda itu bisa kembali menghirup napas, menyalangkan tatapan sengit sebelum dengan berat hati menyetujui keputusan yang dibuat.

Tapi sekarang keduanya di sini, Jungkook juga si Doll. Setelah dengan kacau bocah itu berkata pada sepupu juga sang ibu; bahwa ia musti bicara empat mata dengan sosok itu akan suatu hal.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Tuan?" makhluk itu menoleh, menatap remaja yang telentang lelah di sebelahnya.

Jungkook mendelik, membuka kelopak mata lebar setelah hampir terpejam. Buru-buru ia menduduki diri— _bersila_ , "Banyak sebenarnya yang mau kubicarakan, tapi kita mulai dari—" jeda kala ia melirik polos, "Siapa namamu?"

Maka sosok itu diam, mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengangkat kaki-kakinya dan berbalik. Ikut bersila dengan menghadap langsung tuannya, "V— _Voltage._ "

Mengundang _'Pft'_ kerasa dari Jungkook, lantas ia mengudarakan mimik mencemooh sambil menahan tawa, "Nama macam apa itu? Kau sejenis aliran listrik?"

"Jangan menghina namaku, itu nama yang keren _. Aku melambangkan kekuatan yang berbahaya_."

Jadi si Jeon mencibir, bibir atasnya tertarik kecil, "Ganti," sontak mengundang keterperangahan polos dari sosok di depannya.

"Apa?"

Jungkook sendiri tak peduli, ia mengedar bola mata ke atas sedikit mengawang; berpikir sebentar, "Taehyung."

"Hah?"

"Namamu Taehyung sekarang."

Langsung mendapat teriakan tidak terima dari yang bersangkutan, "Apa-apaan, nama apa itu? _Norak_!" keningnya berkerut-kerut seiring obsidiannya menatap nyalak si Jeon.

Tapi dengan sok inosennya Jungkook malah membalas dengan kuluman senyum menyebalkan, "Aku tuanmu— _ingat_? Turuti atau kau tidak akan punya tempat tinggal," nadanya berkumandang penuh dominasi dan otoriter.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya mengudarakan wajah memelas tiba-tiba— _imut, imut sekali_. Sampai Jungkook hampir hilang akal buat menerkamnya, tapi tak sampai ketika sosok itu bersuara, "Ayolah Tuan, ada sejuta nama _necis_ di luar sana. Nama itu tidak keren— _sumpah_! Kau mau mengganti namaku? Bagaimana kalau Erikson? Piaget? Freud? Gustav? Skinner? Kurasa nama-nama itu lebih cocok!"

Seketika membuat wajah manis siswa di depannya bersungut-sungut, "Memang kau pakar psikologi?" jeda, ia mengambil bantal sekedar menimpukannya pada wajah sosok yang dimaksud, "Dan itu nama orang, jangan mengambilnya sembarangan, Bodoh!"

Satu hal yang membuahkan rengek luar biasa menggemaskan, "Ayolah Tuaaan," memungut bantal yang dilempar ke arahnya lalu memeluk benda itu erat-erat. Memancarkan _aegyo_ ' _mengundang'_ dengan _puppy eyes_ kelewat lucu.

"Tidak, Tae."

"Apa pula itu _'Tae'_?!" sosok itu memekik tidak terima, "Tidak keren sekali astagaaa ...," ia menanggapi frustasi sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal dipelukannya.

Maka dengan senang hati Jungkook makin bahagia menggodanya. Ia memajukan tubuh lalu mengelus sarkas helaian merah di kepala yang lebih tua, "Nama itu terdengar imut, tau? Taetae—" kalimatnya mengambang ketika si Jeon rasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Entah hawa panas dari mana yang datang membakar tubuhnya hingga begini _kegerahan_.

Sampai suara si Doll terdengar kesal tanpa menangkat kepala dari ketenggelaman bantal, "Terserah!" terlalu hanyut dirinya menghirup aroma sampo Jungkook yang menguar manis dari benda mati itu. Jungkook mau tersenyum menang, tapi tidak jadi ketika hasrat aneh yang ia rasakan makin membuncah dan genting. Sungguh, ia hampir tersedak ketika sosok di depannya melanjuti ujaran, "Dan Tuan, kau bisa terangsang kalau menyentuhku seperti ini."

Sontak pengakuannya membuat si Jeon buru-buru mengangkat tangan panik, beriring sosok itu mendongak kecil dari bantal dipelukannya. Menatap Jungkook polos dan begitu menggemaskan bersama seringai pongah di ujung bibir.

Maka dengan kesal Jungkook membuang muka sambil menggulung kedua tangan di depan perut. Lalu berkata acuh, "Sekarang tinggal cari margamu."

Maka yang resmi bernama _Taehyung_ mendongak sempurna dari bantal, beralih menatap tuannya lamat-lamat, "Marga?"

"Nama depan— _nama keluarga_."

Hingga pendaran diobsidian pemuda itu memancarkan ketidak mengertian murni, "Tapi aku tidak punya keluarga?" pertanyaan itu adalah pernyataan yang sukses membuat Jungkook bergeming sesaat.

"Tidak masalah," ia berkata seiring mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku almamater, mulai men _search_ dan mencari artikel tentang marga juga nama-nama yang bagus.

Sampai usulan dari celah bibir Taehyung sanggup membuatnya mendelik kesal, "Bagaimana kalau Jeon?"

"Ya! Itu margaku!" bersungut Jungkook tidak terima. Mau menendang makhluk itu dari atas kasurnya kalau saja ia lupa apa itu sopan santun dan tatakrama.

Dan kini giliran sosok itu buat menggoda si Jeon. Memajukan tubuh tanpa melepas dekapannya dari bantal, alisnya hampir terpaut dengan bibir mengerucut kecil, "Memang kenapa? Menurutku bagus," lalu meniup pelan wajah Jungkook disambut kerlingan genit di sebelah mata, "Jeon Taehyung _imnida_ ~"

Maka Jungkook musti menahan napas sebelum mengudarakan ketidak terimaannya, "Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau marga Jeon terkontaminasi makhluk sepertimu!" retinanya membola galak berusaha menghakimi Taehyung.

Sedangkan yang berusaha diintimidasi malah menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali, tenggelam pada bantal begitu saja. Lalu merengek halus, "Jahaaat," dan rancauannya soal kekejaman mulut Jungkook sama sekali tak didengarkan si empunya. Benar-benar tak peduli sampai Taehyung menyerah dan mendongak, mengedar _hazel_ kemerahannya sepenjuru ruangan setengah minat. Sampai netranya menangkap selembar poster di salah satu dinding kamar, "Tuan, itu siapa?" ia bertanya sambil menatap lekat benda mati itu lama.

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati siapa yang dimaksud Taehyung, "Oh, Kai," jeda, "Jangan salah paham! Poster itu punya Somi, bukan milikku. Dia yang menempeli di situ karena kamarnya sendiri sudah penuh!"

"Kai? _Siapa_?" tapi tanggapan Taehyung begitu polos bersama bola matanya yang teralih kembali, fokus pada Jungkook.

"Member EXO— _popstar_."

Seketika mengundang keganasan si Doll menanggapi hampir terperangah, "Ya! Artis saja lahir dengan nama tiga huruf! Kenapa kau memberiku nama panjang sekali?"

Dibalas tak kalah kencang dari bocah di depannya. Oke, mungkin perlu ditanyakan kini siapa yang lebih tua di antara mereka, "Kai itu nama panggung! Nama aslinya Kim Jongin! Aku sedang berpikir, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?!"

Maka sunyi merajai setelah itu.

Cukup lama sampai Taehyung berkata, "Nama depan artinya marga 'kan— _nama keluarga_?"

Dengan otaknya yang masih bergerilya juga pandangan yang tak luput dari layar ponsel, si Jeon menanggapi setengah minat, "Ya."

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu hampir melempar ponselnya ketika Taehyung berseru begitu riang di depan wajahnya, "Kalau begitu namaku Kim Taehyung!" sambil menahan pergelangan sang tuan agar tak melempar benda digenggamannya.

"Apa?"

Dan Jungkook _hampir mati_ ketika menyadari begitu dekat wajah tampan Taehyung mengeja di depan wajahnya, " _Kim. Tae. Hyung_!" senyuman merekah indah pun teramat menggemaskan, tapi juga begitu beku dan menguasai, "Setidaknya kalau namaku tidak keren, aku satu keluarga dengan artis beken!"

Hingga _nyaris sekarat_ Jungkook sekedar kembali pada kesadaran. Mendelik sembarang arah hanya untuk menguasai kembali debar menyesakan dalam paru-parunya, "Terserahmu, Tae, terserahmu."

Maka sosok Doll itu dengan heboh berseru, "Yes!" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan dan meninju angin.

Sedangkan Jungkook mendelik sesaat, memperhatikan lelaki itu dari ujung matanya. Entah bagaimana tanpa sadar ia menarik senyum kecil sebelum berdalih dengan dehaman halus, kemudian berlagak angkuh sambil bersuara sok serius, "Dan jangan panggil aku tuan mulai sekarang!" yang sontak mengundang delikan tidak sepaham dari Taehyung. Pemuda itu hendak perotes tapi Jungkook lebih dulu mengintrupsi, "Panggil aku Jungkook. _Jeon Jungkook_ — ** _namaku Jeon Jungkook_**. Jadi jangan lagi panggil aku tuan mulai detik ini, terserah kau mau menganggapku apa tapi jangan panggil aku begitu, karena orang-orang pasti akan heran dan menganggap ini aneh. Terlebih kau terlihat lebih tua, dan dengan tampilan _CEOable_ -mu rasanya benar-benar rancu," yang diujari diam sejenak, sampai Jungkook menekankan argumennya, "Paham?"

Maka Taehyung terdiam lama sekali sebelum mengangguk ogah-ogahan, "Baiklah, oke."

Sedangkan Jungkook kembali iseng dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang mengernyit, "Apaaa?"

"Iya, aku paham!"

"Siapa aku ini?" si Jeon mendongak, menatap lurus Taehyung dengan obsidian yang berpendar penuh perintah.

"Tuan— _Jungkook_. Jeon Jungkook," maka dengan senang hati si pemilik nama memampangkan senyum lebar seraya kembali mengangkat sebelah tangan mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung, seketika membuat si Kim terperangah akan keindahan tuannya. Alih-alih memuji, si Doll justru menarik seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya seiring pelukan yang ia eratkan pada bantal si Jeon, "Kau," jeda, "Sengaja ya mau terangsang?" yang seketika membuat elusan dikepalanya berubah menjadi tabokan keras hingga ia terpental menelungkup di ranjang.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan besar itu didominasi warna putih, kelipan emas bertabur di mana-mana seiring permata perak menghiasi tiap beluk arsitekturnya, delapan pemuda duduk melingkari meja oval di tengah-tengah ruangan; dengan salah seorang menempati kursi sang pemimpin dan satu orang lain di ujung sebrangnya.

"Hyung, kita harus bagaimana? V- _hyung_ sudah bebas," remaja dengan sayap merah marun itu menjadi sosok pertama yang mengudarakan suara, ada tanduk kecil menyelip di helaian oranyenya, serta taring terlihat mencuat tidak wajar di deretan gigi-gigi rapihnya saat berkata. Itu _Puss_.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebrang remaja tadi menimpali, "Iya, Rapmon, kau harus ambil tindakan. Ini sudah satu abad semenjak dia disegel, kau harus membawanya kembali ke planet kita!" _Dew_. Satu-satunya sosok yang tidak memliliki sayap di tengah mereka, tapi kabut lembab mengelilinginya bagai dedaunan di sekitar pohon dengan rambut karamel mengkilat yang luar biasa indah, pembekuan terjadi begitu cepat saat ia menggenggam lebih kencang gelas perunggu digenggamannya.

"Aku setuju. Joshua benar, dia harus kembali ke pelanet kita! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya berbaur begitu saja dengan makhluk bumi. Bagaimana kalau dia dicelakai lagi? Ambil tindakan, Monie, _cepat_ ," satu sosok dengan retina setajam belati mengudarakan betapa frustasinya ia di tengah kebahagiaan jantung hatinya. Surainya seirama argentum pudar bercampur lelehan merah muda tak kentara, bahunya tegap dengan sayap merah muda pekat melipat anggun di sana, juga ada tanduk Unicorn di keningnya. _Lip_. Makhluk paling tua dari keseluruhan delapan makhluk di sini, kuku-kukunnya runcing dan berbahaya, ketajaman yang bahkan bisa mengoyak daging begitu mudah.

 _Lead_. Sosok yang duduk di sebrang sang pemimpin, dengan sayap biru gelap mengepak di belakang punggungnya; menanggapi, surainya tersemir silver pudar dan tubuhnya terus mengudara jaring-jaring tipis kala tanpa sengaja ia menontrol emosi terlalu keras, "Tidak, Hyung. Kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa. Aku tau kebebasan V memang yang tunggu-tunggu, tapi dunia punya aturan tersendiri, bumi dan planet ini memiliki hukum masing-masing. Kalau kita gegabah, salah satunya bisa lenyap— _musnah_!"

Pernyataannya disetujui mutlak oleh _Leaf_ , sosok termuda itu duduk di sebelah Dew, "Aku setuju dengan Coups _hyung_ , pengambilan V _hyung_ bukanlah perkara mudah. Dia yang memutuskan turun ke bumi, maka kalau bukan keinginannya untuk kembali; _kita bisa apa_?" jeda saat sayap ungu mudanya sedikit terangkat, "Tempat itu memang berbahaya buatnya, tapi sekali lagi— _kita. Bisa. Apa_? Memaksanya?" sosok ini mempunyai helaian coklat keemasan, warna matanya sebiru dermaga; memancarkan ketenangan yang pahit dan begitu membelenggu akan kerumitan. Ada ukiran cantik di sepanjang pergelangannya, omong-omong. Hal yang terus memancarkan benderang cantik cahaya antah berantah.

Maka sosok di samping Leaf yang sedari tadi memejam mata tak tertarik, membuka kelopaknya sekedar angkat suara dengan sudut bibir tertarik jenaka, "Memaksanya?— _bagus juga_. Setelah itu kita semua binasa kena bakar—dia yang paling kuat di sini, Vernonie. Akui saja, walaupun Rapmon _hyung_ menentukan segalanya dan Coups _hyung_ yang selalu memimpin pergerakan kesepuluh aristokrat. V _hyung_ itu paling absolut ditakuti dengan seluruh kekuatan dan dominasinya," kemudian dia tertawa entah untuk apa. Sosok itu memiliki wajah oriental dengan dagu runcing dan garis rahang tegas, surainya berwarna blonde pudar bertabur kilapan aurum yang terlihat luar biasa indah. Sedangkan bulu-bulu halus di belakang punggungnya berwarna _baby blue_ , dengan lingkaran besar yang melingkari tubuhnya sedikit menyerong bagai Uranus. Dia _Ring_.

Entah kenapa sosok _Fool_ yang duduk di sebelah kursi kosong antara dirinya juga Lip menjadi makhluk satu-satunya yang menanggapi humor aneh Ring, "Yeah, Jun! _I like your jokes_! Kita semua binasa, binasa terbakar oleh si bajingan itu~" ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk ber _high five_ ria sebelum kembali duduk dengan benar. Surainya biru terang dengan warna sayap yang senada _mint_ , telinganya besar dan runcing persis goblin. Namun entah kenapa tetap terlihat memukau meski indra pendengarannya sesekali bergoyang saat ia bersuara dengan perangai santainya, "Begini, Hyung. Kurasa Vernon ada benarnya, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun selagi bukan V yang mau kembali, kenapa kita tidak diam dan bersantai-santai saja sambil menungguk bocah bejat itu balik membuat planet ini gaduh lagi? Toh dia sudah bebas, apa lagi yang kita kuatirkan?"

Maka gebrakan dari sang tertua yang menyambut perkataan pemuda itu, "Jaga mulutmu, Hoshi. Atau aku yang akan menjaganya _dengan merobeknya_! Aku bisa memenggal kepalamu dan Jun saat ini juga asal kau tau," nadanya begitu serius dengan dada yang naik-turun marah. Obsidian tajamnya berkilap seiring air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, "Kau kira semudah itu menggunakan kata ' _menungguí_ '?" netranya berpendar dipenuhi kesedihan juga sakit hati, "Kau tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada Suga, hah?!" pekikannya kembali menggema membuat beberapa barang pecah dan berhambur ke lantai. Sedangkan Fool menunduk beriring Ring pun melakukan tindak yang sama, merasa bersalah usai melirik dua bangku kosong yang mestinya terisi bersama mereka, "Dia bebas, berkeliaran di bumi, tapi apa dia pernah berpikir untuk kembali?!" suara pemuda itu bergetar menatap bagaimana kursi-kursi yang tak pernah lagi diisi seseorang di sebelah Ring pula di tengah Fool juga dirinya sendiri, "Kita sudah menunggunya hampir lima tahun, tapi tidak satupun dari kita yang bahkan tau kabarnya!" dan ketika pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya Puss yang sigap merengkuh _hyung_ tertua di antara mereka itu. Maka Lip melanjutkan, mengudara suara teriak yang begitu lirih dan menyakitkan ketika tenggelam dalam pelukan saudaranya, "Dia yang seharusnya ada diposisi Coups saat ini, paham!"

Keseluruhan dari mereka bergeming dalam hening, cukup lama sampai sang pemimpin mengudarakan keputusannya.

 _Lord_. Satu-satunya sosok dengan sayap naga di belakang punggunya, berwarna magenta tua dengan percikan larva mengaliri tiap bulu-bulu runcingnya. Surainya tersemir perak kehijauan, petir terus menyambar dari jemarinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk di permukaan meja dan gigi Werewolf dalam mulutnya terus bergemelatuk antisipasip. Sepasang obsidian seirama cyan begitu kental dan dalam, menganga ketika ia mengangkat kepala menatap satu persatu saudaranya, mengumandangkan deklarasi absolut dari tiap keputusannya, "Siapkan diri kalian— _penyamaran juga identitas palsu_. Hilangkan segala macam sayap dan restan, kontrol emosi dan kendalikan kekuatan," jeda, netranya bersibobrok pada Dew yang bertempat di serong kirinya, "Katakan pada Dokyeom, jaga kastil baik-baik," yang diujari sesungguhnya tidak mengerti sebagaimana yang lain, namun karena ini perintah dari sang pemimpin maka ia mengangguk patuh. Dan mereka semua hampir tersedak liur sendiri saat tak main-main sang Lord menutup ujarannya, "Kita akan turun ke bumi menjemput V juga Suga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiuned**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Hallo! =w= Makasih buanget buat kalian yang masih sudi nunggu ini fanfik muehehehe Kucinta kaliaaaaan =3=

. .

 _See you in chapter_ 2! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

.

.

.

 **Omake:** (Scene ini di luar nalar manusia _—eh_ ) =w=

 **[** Introgasi Jungkook _—'Kenapa **Taehyung**?'_ **]**

 **.**

 **Liyeol:** "Kenapa kasih nama bang Mphi, _Kim Taehyung_?"

 **Jungkook:** "Marga Kim kan dia yang mau."

 **Liyeol:** "Kalo gitu kenapa _Taehyung_?"

 **Jungkook:** "V kan umurnya jutaan tahun tuh, yaudah kayanya bagus nama belakangnya kasih _Hyung_. Biar banyak yang ngormatin."

 **Liyeol:** "Terus _Tae_ -nya?"

 **Jungkook:** "Dulu gue melihara bayi komodo, namanya _Tae_ mberley. Cinta banget gue ama dia, tapi sayang, mati gara-gara keselek pilus. Yaudah sebagai simbol cinta gue yang abadi gue kasih dah tuh nama depannya buat V."

 **Liyeol:** "Anjay!" =_=

 **Jungkook:** "Kenape? Mengharukan ye?"

 **Liyeol:** "Nenek lu bunting ayam!"

 **Jungkook:** "Lah?"

 **Liyeol:** "Bodoamat. Jadi intinya Kim itu dari nama _seleb_ , Tae-nya dari bayi biawak _—_ "

 **Jungkook:** "Komodo!"

 **Liyeol:** "Oh, iye! Tae dari bayi komodo, Hyungnya dari artian biar dia dituain, gitu?"

 **Jungkook:** "Yap!"

 **Liyeol:** "Berarti arti nama Kim Taehyung; ' _Artis tua tampang komodo_ '?" =_=

 **Jungkook:** "Kurang lebih seperti itu." :v

 **Liyeol:** Oke, karena sudah terjawab; Introgasi Jungkook _—'Kenapa Taehyung?'_ daku tutup sampai di sini.

 **Jungkook:** _Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_!

.

 _—Guna scene ini apa sih sebenernya? -_-_

.

* * *

.

 **[Teaser for next chapter]**

.

 _"Rose?"_

 _"Rose?" - "Siapa?" - "Ini Yoongi."_

 _"Hey! Dia itu Min Yoongi—kawan kami,"_

 _"K-kawan?" - "Kawan?"_

 _"Taehyung, jaga mulutmu." - "Jangan sok kenal, Tae. Dia Min Yoongi—sahabatku."_

 _"Pft! Min Yoongi? Nama apa itu—" - "Tuan—Jungkook," - "Dengar. Dia Rose— **Suga hyung**. Bukan Min Yoongi."_

 _"Cukup," - "Aku Min Yoongi." - "Min. Yoo. Ngi."_

 _"Oh! Benarkah? Apa aku salah mengenali **orang**? Kau Min Yoongi?" - "Aaah! Kalau kau Min Yoongi, berarti Suga itu siapa? Si Rescue Demons, Rose— **Rescue of spirit evil** ," - "Apa mungkin kau? Park Jimin, kau punya sayap merpati putih? Bisa terbang? Ada mutiara di keningmu? Parnah kau lihat rambutmu memanjang tiba-tiba? Atau melihat ada cahaya putih keluar dari tanganmu? Ahh ... kurasa kau bingung. Maksudku—kau pernah berubah menjadi malaikat? Dangan ranting-ranting indah mengelilingi tubuhmu?"_


	3. I'm with you master

**warn! cerita ini udah mulai masuk ke plot serius,  
jadi mungkin buat kedepannya humor bakal dikurangin.**

 _Slight other pairing BTS and Seventeen; MinYoon/YoonMin, Meanie/WonMin, Namjin, VerKwan, SoonHoon, JunHao, Jeongcheol. DLDR! RnR!_

 _thanks._

[ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Idiot Knight**  
— _no matter the consequences, i can't stop_ —

.

.

; chapter III : i'm with you master.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || rate t+ || bts-svt!

* * *

...

Jungkook menggeliat, melenguh brutal, berkali-kali berguling di ranjang. Matanya masih tertutup terpejam erat, terlampau mengantuk meladeni sensasi getir yang menyelimutinya.

Tapi kemudian, ia kembali bergerak tidak nyaman.

 _Merasakan seseorang bernapas ke seluruh wajahnya_.

Di penghujung lelah pelan-pelan kelopaknya terpuka— _tipis, buram, membayang_. Menyaksikan bagian luar jendela yang masih gelap gulita teraling-aling bulu mata.

Sebab ini Jungkook kembali memejam matanya rapat, berusaha meraih bunga mimpi dan bersikeras terlelap dengan nyaman.

Namun yang ia dapati justru rasa getir itu lenyap.

 _Terganti hawa panas membakar tubuhnya._

Maka Jungkook tersentak, membuka kelopak mata dan seketika mendudukan diri. Irisnya terlihat kosong, pompa dadanya bergerak kacau tanpa ritme, napasnya terengah— _berat, kacau, benartakan_.

Jungkook merasa nyaris sekarat.

Berpikir sejenak mungkin dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, _namun_ , saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang—mengecup daun telinganya, menyusuri seperpanjang lehernya, mencumbunya di bahu—Jungkook menemukan begitu nyata sensasi yang kembali membakarnya.

Lebih jelas dan hidup.

Sangat-sangat panas, mendidih, seolah memanggangnya.

Sedangkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejam mata, mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, berusaha _tetap bernapas_ ketika bara api itu semakin gencar meremukannya.

Dan kemudian, _Jungkook tertegun_ , merasakan kesadarannya porakporanda ketika sosok itu menuntun rahangnya begitu lembut. Menjadikan mereka bersitatap dan suara itu membisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

 ** _Jatuhlah padaku_** ...

Maka Jungkook membatu; mendapatkan tubuhnya hancur menjadi _lava_ , pori-porinya mengelupas dan cairan magma mendidih berusaha membobol kulit luarnya yang mengkropos.

 _Namun Jungkook terbelenggu_.

Terpikat untuk menyaksikan _hazel_ itu. Hanya _hazel_ itu. Perpaduan dari pekatnya darah, api, abu dan kegelapan. Kebeningan safir memantul dari bagaimana ia menatapnya terlalu intens.

Hingga waktu di mana Jungkook menyadari satu fakta, sebuah ironi kalau raganya _nyaris_ punah dari muka bumi. Beterbangan menjadi _abu_ dan sisa-sisa magma sepekat _darah_.

Dan Jungkook memahami, baru tersadar dengan senyum pongah sosok itu yang menyeramkan. Seolah-olah tertawa untuk kematiannya.

Di penghujung _kepunahan_ Jungkook menyaksikan cara sosok itu berbisik kepadanya. Arogan, angkuh, _siap_ _terbahak-bahak_.

 ** _... dan musnahlah._**

Maka Jungkook tergugu, menahan napas yang tercekat di kerongkongan. Memperhatikan seluruh sisa abu dan darahnya terserap dalam sosok itu, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak kencang, meraung histeris.

Sebelum suaranya lenyap beriring seluruh tubuhnya menghilang seutuhnya.

.

* * *

 _if you trust, don't hesitate run(s) towards me_.  
\- _bcs im for u_.

* * *

.

"Jungkook! Bangun! Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak, membuka kelopak mata mendadak; mendapati ibunya yang menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan Wonwoo yang mengguncang tubuhnya brutal.

 _Ia terengah_.

Napasnya tercekat, pangkal kerongkongannya perih, jalur respirasinya macet.

Tapi kemudian, Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja.

Ia mendudukan diri.

Tidak ada yang salah. Sama sekali tidak ada.

 ** _Mimpi kah?_**

 ** _Sial!_**

Ia berdeham berat, _memang_ _tidak ada_ namun Jungkook bisa mendapati sisa gemetar dan tekanan yang dirasanya tadi.

Dadanya sesak. Meski begitu _tetap_ tidak ada yang salah. Ia merunduk memperhatikan tubuhnya; _baik-baik saja_ , ia mengangkat pergelangannya; _baik-baik saja_ , ia menyentuh permukaan lehernya; _baik-baik saja_.

Maka Jungkook menengadah, melihat bagaimana kekuatiran ibu dan keresahan sepupunya terperi di wajah. Retinanya berpendar, menelisik sepenjuru kamar takut-takut. Menemukan Jeon Somi di sana; gelisah memperhatikannya di ambang pintu.

Tapi kemudian ia termangu, onix gelapnya bergerak-gerak kacau, membatu— _melupakan cara bernapas._

Saat retinanya mendapati Taehyung di sana. Menatapnya kosong, _redup_ , dan kaku bukan main.

 _Jungkook terbelenggu_.

Terpikat untuk menyaksikan _hazel_ itu. Hanya _hazel_ itu. Perpaduan dari merah-hitam yang sempurna.

 ** _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ... tapi di mana?_**

Ia tertegun, berpikir banyak sekali buat mengingat lebih jauh. Namun yang Jungkook dapati hanya _nihil_ dan segala omong kosong firasat buruk.

Sampai detik di mana ia terlalu lama menatap— _Jungkook menemukan jawabannya_ , saat mendapati Taehyung yang mengernyit heran, "Jungkook, kau oke?" dengan volaknya yang terlampau berat— _serak, dalam, menyesatkan_.

 ** _Jatuhlah padaku_** ...

 ** _... dan musnahlah._**

Maka Jungkook tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya terlampau kelu sementara akal logisnya meruntuh bobrok.

 ** _Suaranya?_**

 ** _... sama?_**

.

* * *

Sekali lagi.

Jungkook menyuap nasi di mangkuknya tanpa mengalihkan pandang sama sekali.

Di meja makan pagi ini ia membuat ketiga anggota keluarganya sesekali melirik bingung, saling pandang, kemudian menggeleng berusaha fokus kembali ke makanan masing-masing sekedar kembali melirik Jungkook untuk dua menit setelahnya.

Bertanya-tanya mendapati bocah berseragam lengkap YaGook itu mengamati pemuda yang di bawanya hari kemarin— _dengan sangat-sangat mengherankan_.

 _Apa yang salah dari figur tampan ini?_

Terlebih bagaimana cara sosok itu terlihat sungguhan tak acuh.

 _Memang ada yang salah dari Kim Taehyung?_

"Ya! Sudah! Aku tau dia kelewat indah! Tapi kau membuat Taehyung- _oppa_ jadi tidak nyaman! Dasar mesum!" Somi bersungut-sungut, menghentakan sumpitnya keras ke permukaan meja; sedangkan irisnya menghunus sebal pada Jungkook.

Namun remaja lelaki ini diam, tidak menggubris sama sekali. Meski Taehyung sendiri mengudarakan tawa sambil memperhatikan sepupu perempuannya begitu hangat.

Membuat Somi tersipu dan menunduk.

Maka untuk ini Jungkook mendelik, entah mengapa merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi anak cerewet ini, "Tutup mulutmu, kusumpal anus babi mau?"

Dan yang ia dapati justru pukulan antusias di belakang kepala.

Dari Jeon Wonwoo yang bersemangat (penuh emosional) di sebelahnya, "Sumpal mulutnya— _kujanjikan kuburan sempit buatmu_."

Berkat ini akhirnya Jungkook mengalihkan fokus, menunduk riuh sambil mengusak belakang kepala yang nyeri sekali, _buat menjadi berisik_ ; "Sial—ah! Adik-kakak gila! Kalian sama-sama tidak waras! Brengsek! Pergi sana dari rumahku!"

Maka lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghadiahinya pukulan.

Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, tanpa dosa menengguk minumnya buat terakhir kali sambil merangsek keluar kursi, "Tidak perlu dibilang, aku juga mau pergi ke kampus!" cetusnya lalu berjalan ke arah bibinya, "Madam, aku berangkat," mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum melangkah ke adik perempuannya buat mengacak-acak rambut remaja itu sampai kusut, "Sekolah yang benar," dan terakhir ia menoleh pada Taehyung sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Bro ... _berangkat_ ," yang dibalas lambaian singkat si Kim sambil tersenyum tipis. Maka Wonwoo memutar meja makan lagi buat melewati Jungkook, hanya untuk memukuli kepala sepupunya dengan barbar, "Aku pergi _nih_ , aku pergi!" dan ketika bibinya menegur baru Wonwoo menempakan cengir dan beranjak ke luar rumah. Mengacuhkan bagaimana Jungkook masih merunduk kesakitan, mengumpatinya panjang lebar sampai berteriak sangat-sangat kesal.

" _Jeon Jungkook_ ..."

Jadi panggilan menyeret ibunya cukup. Terlampau cukup untuk menjadikan ia berhenti mencercai Wonwoo.

Tapi kemudian, ia menengadah tidak terima. Menatap ibunya sambil bersungut kesal, "Ma, Wonwoo- _hyung_ selalu memukulku! Kenapa mama diam saja?!" ia mendengus setelah itu, "Lalu apa? Aku yang salah? Dia bahkan bukan kakak kandungku! Kenapa mama selalu bela dia?!" kemudian jemarinya terangkat menunjuk sebal muka Somi, "Anak ini juga! Dia lebih muda tapi tidak sopan padaku! Mama tidak pernah menegurnya!" maka Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, tempramennya naik ke ubun-ubun, "Mereka bukan saudara kandungku, Ma! Mereka bukan anak mama! Dan kenapa harus aku yang selalu salah? Hah?!"

Senyap.

Ibunyatidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya menatapnya bersamaan dua orang lain di sana. Tapi kemudian ketika Taehyung dan Somi kembali menyantap makanan mereka, wanita ini cuma menahan tawa, "Jungkook, _sayang_ , anak mama—belum puas diajari _attitude_ sama Wonwoo-hyungmu, mm?"

Jungkook tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau belakang kepalanya bakal kena hantam lagi—dari Jeon Wonwoo yang entah bagaimana kembali ada di sana, berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dalam diam.

"Anak ini kurang ajar sekali ya Tuhan. Berani meninggikan suara ke madam— _dia mamamu loh_ ... kau belum pernah kuinjak sampai mampus ya?" Jungkook menoleh, tersentak saat melihat ancaman Wonwoo dari pukulannya yang mengambang di sisi kepala. Tapi kemudian Jungkook cuma bisa meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman Wonwoo yang anarkis, "Kalau orang tuaku tidak dinas di luar negri juga mana sudi kubawa adikku satu atap dengan bocah brengsek sepertimu! Kalau tidak ingat kebaikan hati madamku tercinta juga mana mau kuberbaik hati pada berandalan sial sepertimu! Kalau saja kulupa kau masih anggota keluargaku mana mungkin kubakal berbaik hati memukulimu begini! Dasar bedebah! Lakukan kesalahanmu lagi—bakal kubuat kau diopname berbulan-bulan!"

Saat berghasil menginjak-injak tubuh sepupunya yang lungsur ke tanah, Wonwoo berhenti, memberesi almamater kampusnya sambil menghela napas berat. Mendecih sarkastik lalu melangkah ke kursinya awal, mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak di permukaannya, lalu mendekati bibinya yang meringis memperhatikan nasib putranya di kolong meja. Tapi Wonwoo bahkan tidak memiliki iba sama sekali, ia mencium lagi pipi wanita itu, "Kunciku ketinggalan, aku berangkat Madam."

Lalu meninggalkan rumah begitu saja.

Mengabaikan ringisan Jungkook, bibinya yang menghela napas lalu bangkit mendekati putranya, Somi yang berteriak kalau ia telah selesai dan akan berangkat; menggoda centil Taehyung, mencium pipi bibinya dan menendang tulang kering Jungkook yang tengah susah payah di papah wanita itu. Lalu berlari kencang mengejar Wonwoo yang keluar rumah.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Awas kalian!" geranyaman Jungkook yang menggema ke seisi rumah.

Menyisakan sesosok makhluk yang memperhatikan keadaan sambil mengulum senyum tipis. Mengetahui fakta bahwa persaudraan ini terjalin dengan kekerasan, gengsi, _impolite_.

Di atas keseluruhan kasih sayang, perhatian dan cinta yang sangat-sangat besar.

.

* * *

Sambil memegangi bahu, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangan, memperhatikan lebam biru di pergelangan kirinya.

"Sakit?"

Mereka melangkah menyusuri bata trotoar, melewati jalanan pagi yang lengang.

Tangan kanannya masih memegangi bahu kiri; meringisi nyeri bekas pukulan Wonwoo, Jungkook melirik, mendapati ekspresi Taehyung yang bertanya-tanya. Tapi kemudian, ia menggeleng seolah tidak ada persoalan, "Bukan masalah, sudah biasa."

Maka mereka kembali berjalan menuju YaGook.

Hingga ketika Jungkook buka suara, "Aku baru memberimu nama kemarin malam, dan pagi ini keluargaku mengetahui siapa Kim Taehyung," improvisasinya menuntut dan dingin. Lantas menoleh mamperhatikan figur di sebelahnya sengit, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Taehyung terdiam. Bungkam beberapa detik mengetahui fakta kalau Jungkook memiliki masalah. Tapi ia _diam_ , membiarkan kejanggalan dalam cara bicara _tuannya_ dan menjawab kalem, "Tidak apapun. Hanya memperkenalkan diri di ruang keluarga saat kau sudah tidur. Mama menanyai namaku, jadi aku memberitau yang kau suruh. Nama lahir, asal, latar belakang, kejadian, dan seluruh rencana yang kau intruksi— _semua terkendali_ ," helaan napasnya terdengar terlampau enteng, ia balas menatap Jungkook, "Karena perintahmu adalah tugasku, Tuan. _Hidupku mengabdi untukmu_."

Hening kemudian yang mendominasi.

Tanpa sepatah kata, remaja itu tidak membalas sakalipun, hanya kembali berjalan dan memfokuskan tatap ke pondasi gili-gili. Bahkan mengacuhkan cara Taehyung memanggilnya tadi.

Menuntun makhluk ini menyusuri rute ke sekolahnya.

Sampai nyaris setengah perjalanan, _mereka tetap berada dalam sunyi_.

"Jungkook, kau tau secara alamiah aku bisa baca pikiran 'kan?" tiba-tiba Taehyung bersuara, tanpa menoleh melanjuti, "Indera perasaku terlalu _peka_ buat memonitor dan menganalisis keadaanmu, mengetahui fikiranmu, juga melihat apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku sensitif, Jungkook, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku adalah percuma."

Lantas Jungkook terdiam. Menghentikan langkah lagi mereka di detik itu.

Entah mengapa ucapan Taehyung bagai menusuk jantungnya. Membuat makhluk itu seakan-akan mengatakan; _bahwa ia tau segalanya._

Jadi Jungkook menoleh, memperhatikan Taehyung lewat retina yang ketakutan. Merasakan keragu-raguan untuk sementara waktu sebelum napasnya _mendesak_ , mengintimidasinya untuk mengungkapkan tanya, "K-kau ... _kau tau_?"

Sunyi.

Taehyung bisu.

Bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Sampai beberapa detik terlewat, hanya untuk membuat Jungkook menyaksikan sosok itu _tertawa_. Ceria, manis, _menenangkan_. Dan kemudian ia menyaksikan apa arti _keindahan_ saat Taehyung menoleh membuat mereka bersitatap.

Lewat raut ceria ia menaikan sebelah alis, pongah namun kekanakan, lantas berbicara lewat vokal main-main yang justru membuat Jungkook tercekat, "Mimpimu tadi malam?" lalu menggedik acuh, "Kalau itu yang kau maksud ... maka _iya_."

.

.

Langkah Jungkook mati saat Taehyung menariknya tiba-tiba ke balik tembok, sebelum mereka sungguhan sampai di jalanan utama arah gerbang YaGook.

"Apa-apaan, hah?" Jungkook menyalak, suaranya terdengar tidak terima.

Sedangkan Taehyung justru menampakan cengir sok inosen.

Kemudian, sambil menangkup wajah bocah itu ia berbisik tepat di kening Jungkook, "Tutup matamu sebentar."

Hening.

 _Ada yang salah_. Jungkook tau ada yang salah.

Sebab ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menurut begitu saja, dengan cekatan memejam mata untuk makhluk ini. Benar-benar menutup matanya.

Bahkan ketika merasakan bibir Taehyung mengecup keningnya lembut.

Membuai, bergelinyar, _panas_ —bagi Jungkook, apapun tentang _V the Voltage_ adalah _panas_ mulai sekarang.

Menjadikannya terlena, hingga tidak bisa menyaksikan bagaimana benderang _kegelapan_ menyelimutinya _secerah_ cahaya surga. Membungkusnya dalam _kehangatan_ yang _dingin_. Mengungkungnya— _membelenggu untuk_ _ **terjerat**_ _dan_ _ **bebas**_.

Hingga kemudian segala kekuatan supranatural Taehyung menghilang, lenyap seiring benderang itu berubah menjadi kabut yang pelan-pelan menipis lalu pudar. Jungkook bisa rasakan Taehyung perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Jungkook, buka matamu."

Bisikan itu kembali tersuara, membisik di tempat yang sama.

Maka Jungkook menurut, hanya untuk menemukan senyum kotak Taehyung memenuhi jarak pandangnya, "Kau sembuh, _pain go away_."

Bocah itu tergugu tidak mengerti, kurang sanggup memahami langsung arti pernyataan Taehyung.

Hingga Jungkook menyadari sesuatu.

Ketika ia _tidak lagi_ merasakan nyeri bekas hantaman Wonwoo di sekujur tubuh. Membuatnya terperenjat, heran atas ketidak percayaan. Namun ketika mengangkat sebelah tangan; Jungkook tergugu memperhatikan pergelangan kirinya tidak lagi memiliki memar.

Dan _nyatanya_ , ia masih bocah SMU biasa yang begitu mudah terpukau.

"Wow!" Jungkook menganga dramatis, mendongak buat menatap Taehyung takjub, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Balasan Taehyung cuma sebuah senyum simpul. Meski begitu tidak sedikitpun dari tanggapannya sanggup menghentikan keterpukauan si Jeon.

Hingga menjadikan bocah itu terlupa akan hal apa yang membuatnya begitu mewanti-wanti Taehyung sejak pagi.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus keras— _keras sekali_.

Ia tau hal ini bakal terjadi.

Tidak sedikitpun Jungkook ragu sosok di sebelahnya bakal menjadi sumber perhatian orang-orang.

Tapi ternyata, yang Jungkook tidak ketahui adalah hal ini bisa jadi sangat-sangat _uncomfortable_.

Semenjak keluar dari jalan sepi Taehyung _sungguhan_ menjadi fokus setiap manusia pagi ini. Anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, lansia, bahkan para pengendara yang berhenti di lampu merah. Tidak satupun dari mereka melewati Taehyung begitu saja tanpa tatapan terpana; sampai kepala mereka berputar mengikuti langkah si Kim yang melewati seluruhnya acuh tak acuh.

Maka Jungkook menghentak bumi lumayan keras. Menghentikan langkah keduanya ketika tidak jauh lagi gerbang YaGook sudah terlihat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berpikir situasi seperti ini bakal jadi sangat berbahaya.

Andai kata Jungkook nekat masuk gerbang membawa Taehyung di sampingnya, kemungkinan terbesar adalah seluruh penghuni YaGook tidak bakal memulai KBM hari ini. Atau setidaknya makhluk ini dipastikan bakal mengundang kerumunan siswi-siswi buat mengepung mereka.

Sial! Jungkook tidak mau— _benar-benar tidak mau_.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung bersuara sambil memperhatikan _tuannya_ heran.

"Tae ...," namun vokal terlampau datar ini tersuara sebagai jawaban. Lantas Taehyung mendapati Jungkook menoleh padanya dengan sangat kesal, "Tau apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

Makhluk ini mengedip beberapa kali, berlagak inosen sebisa mungkin, "Mm," kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulum senyum hingga pipinya menggembil bulat.

Lalu hening mengudara.

Jungkook diam lama sekali, mengamati suasana di sekitar mereka jadi lebih ramai, beberapa orang tanpa sadar berhenti dari aktivitas dan sisanya sengaja berdiri di sana untuk memperhatikan Taehyung. Terlebih siswi-siswi berseragam YaGook yang mulai berkumpul dan mengambil foto sambil berhisteria gemas.

 _Brengsek! Ini sungguhan sial!_

Maka entah ide dari mana, usai mendengus Jungkook justru mengutarakan keinginan yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri belum bisa membacanya, "Berubah jadi seumuranku. Urus adrimistrasi dan masuk ke sekolahku—jadi teman sekelasku Taehyung. Kau bisa?" geranyamnya sebal, "Ubah dirimu jadi sepuluh tahun lebih muda, jangan terlalu bersiniar, buat seolah-olah kau manusia biasa."— _supaya tidak semenarik ini.'_

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa-apaan?"

"Lakukan saja. Ini baru kali kedua tapi aku sudah muak loh," intonasinya sama sekali tidak bercana, sedangkan angannya mengingat lagi histeria tadi malam ketika ia keluar rumah sakit.

Jadi Taehyung menahan senyum tidak menyangka, "Ei, lalu keluargamu bagaimana? Aku bilang kemarin usiaku dua puluh delapan, kau sendirikan membuat naskah tentang 'Aku si pengusaha dermawan yang sedang cari tempat tinggal buat mengurus proyek', ini juga yang kemarin kita diskusikan dan sepakati sebelumnya."

Jungkook diam sebentar, kemudian, tanpa dosa mengudarakan dengusan lelah, "Banyak omong, persetan kesepakatan, lakukan saja apa mauku. Aku tuanmu ingat?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Taehyung mengedip beberapa kali, tidak sempat menjawab sebab Jungkook kembali bersuara.

" _Manipulasi_. Kau bisa manipulasi pikiran orang 'kan? _Reset_ semuanya dari awal! Kita mulai lagi dan naskah sekarang adalah kau; murid SMU 18 tahun, teman sekelasku yang kaya raya, orang tuamu mau cerai, maka aku membawamu pulang ke rumah!" jeda, "Buat ingatan semua orang jadi seperti itu, kau bisa 'kan?"

Maka Taehyung mendesis, rautnya merengut tidak habis pikir, "Kriminal sekali kau, Jeon. Pikiranmu yang labil ini bisa jadi membuatku jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Cerewet, Kau itu terlalu banyak protes. Lakukan saja, aku tuanmu!"

Taehyung mengulum bibir sambil menaikan alisnya, memutar bola mata, kemudian berdeham satu kali dengan tatapan pongah, "Beri satu alasan kenapa aku harus?"

Tanpa ragu Jungkook menjawab, tidak memakan waktu sama sekali, "Karena aku masih menginginkan kehidupan normalku yang sebelumnya, mempunyaimu di sebelahku sudah lebih dari sebuah malapetaka, jadi cukup bencana saja yang berkunjung dihidupku; aku tidak mau dengan senang hati menerima kiamat juga," mata bulatnya meredup bukan main. Kesal, emosi, tempramennya ada di puncak, "—cukup _ditempeli_ makhluk sepertimu. Tolong jangan buat aku sengsara di usia semuda ini. Aku masih mau merasakan kebahagiaan, bukan tekanan batin," lantas sebelah tangannya menuntut Taehyung pakai telunjuk tepat di muka, "Karena perintahku adalah tugasmu, Voltage. _Hidupmu mengabdi untukku._ Jadi lakukan."

Sebab ini Taehyung bungkam, tergugu dan membatu.

Merasakan dirinya berubah linglung.

Demi Tuhan, untuk ribuan tahun yang telah ia lewati, atas nama seluruh menghuni planet tempatnya diciptakan.

Belum ada satupun makhluk yang segini berani memperlakukannya.

Menunjuknya di wajah, menggeram padanya, bahkan menatapnya segini datar. Terlalu berani dan menantang kekuatannya. Yang entah mengapa membuat Taehyung merasa di rendahkan.

Tapi kemudian, meski memiliki begitu banyak peluang untuk dengan mudah membakar Jungkook hidup-hidup, menguliti ataupun menyiksa tanpa menyentuhnya—Taehyung justru menahan _senyuman_.

Merasa tertarik bukan main.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun ciptaan Tuhan yang berani begini menantangnya ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah _Doll_. Sudah kekentuan mutlak bahwa hewan-hewan akan membungkuk untuknya, tanaman merunduk padanya, dan para manusia senantiasa bersujud si bawah kakinya. Tidak terkecuali seorang pastur dan biksu yang berakhir _mengenaskan_ dipenghujung hayat usai memperlakukannya gegabah. Atau bahkan sesama makhluk dari pelanet yang sama, sekumpulan wujud yang memperlakukannya lebih hati-hati ketimbang saat menghadapi Lord, sang pemimpin mereka tersendiri.

Tapi mungkin Jeon Jungkook adalah _pengecualian_.

 _Ya_ ... untuk sekian ribu tahun yang ia lewati akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan sebuah dispensasi.

 _Maka ini menjadi benar-benar menarik_.

Membuat Taehyung tersenyum sepenuhnya saat sebelah tangannya terangkat, menangkap jemari Jungkook dan menuntunnya turun pelan-pelan. Membuka jari-jari itu dan meletakan telapak tangan si Jeon di permukaan dadanya.

Membiarkan sosok itu merasakan kekosongan dari bagian luar tubuhnya yang _tanpa_ detak jantung. Menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat-erat kemudian menarik tersenyum separuh, "Dimengerti, Tuan," bisiknya mendebarkan.

Maka Jungkook terperangah, membolakan sepasang retina bundarnya tidak menyangka, tertegun menyaksikan Taehyung melakukan alterasi di sini.

Di hadapan orang banyak ia menyaksikan _glitter_ merah-hitam menaburi Taehyung dari kupu-kupu senada yang keluar dari punggung sosok itu. Tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan semua manusia ini. Taehyung tetap menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga tenggelam di balik serbuk berkelip; utuh dari kepala hingga telapak kaki, tak menyisakan seujung jaripun.

 _Tertimbun sepenuhnya_.

Kemudian, ketika Jungkook bersama keterkejutannya dapat melihat kemerlip itu muai melebur dan perlahan hilang.

Sosok itu masih berdiri di sana.

Namun belum sampai keseluruhan kemilau itu lenyap, setiap pori-pori Taehyung yang mulai terlihat justru memancarkan cahaya hitam _terang_. Tidak membiarkan figur di balik _glitter-glitter_ tersebut menampakan diri utuh ke indra pengelihatannya dan semua orang. Maka refleks motorik Jungkook menuntut buat memejam mata spontan ketika cahaya ini mulai menyakiti retinanya.

.

* * *

"Jungkook, _bangun_."

Jungkook membuka mata pelan-pelan, mendapati kegelapan menyelimutinya sebelum ia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah menelungkup. Menjadikan tangan-tangannya sebagai bantalan. Lantas perlahan ia menengadah, mendudukan diri tegap _di_ _kursinya_.

Lalu kemudian, _Jungkook tertegun_ —kebingungan mendapati situasi sekitar.

 _Apa? Apa ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ada di dalam kelasnya?_

Maka Jungkook memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama, linglung dan terperangah bukan main.

 _Apa dia cuma bermimpi?_

 _Segala tentang Kim Taehyung hanya mimpi?_

Jungkook nyaris menampar mukanya sendiri sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari arah belakang, "Tuanku, aku di sini."

Ia tertegun sejenak, lantas dengan kelewat cepat memutar tubuh menyaksikan seorang siswa dengan rambut merahnya memangku dagu di meja.

Dan melambai padanya kemudian sambil mengulum senyum panjang, "Hai?"

Maka Jungkook menjadi benar-benar membeku kebingungan.

Dia tidak bermimpi ternyata. Semuanya adalah nyata.

Ya Tuhan, ini bahkan lebih tidak masuk akal.

Itu V the Doll, Kim Taehyungnya.

 _Dengan wajah 10 tahun lebih muda_.

Yang berhasil membuat Jungkook nyaris tersedak liur sendiri.

 ** _What the fuck! Demi Kambing! Kenapa wajah belianya malah terlihat lebih indah?!_**

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung menyelidik. Ujung matanya memicing pongah meski raut ekspresinya sama sekali tidak manampik bahwa ia lagi-lagi _terpukau_.

Sekarang jam istirahat makan siang omong-omong.

Usai melewati jam pelajaran dengan sangat natural mereka melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti pada umumnya. Lebih mengherankan saat seluruh kawan sekelas bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya memperlakukan Taehyung dengan alami. Hingga ini menjadikan Jungkook sungguhan tidak konsen memperhatikan Ahn songsaenim mengajar, mengingat kalau _ini_ bukanlah hal wajar. Dan yang paling tidak masuk di pikirannya justru; Taehyung menjadi lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, tapi histeria orang-orang tidak lagi seheboh ketika Taehyung berusia usia 28 tahun. Menjelma hanya sebagaimana wajarnya siswa tampan dan poluper di sekolah.

Jungkook menggeret Taehyung ke taman belakang sekolah. Duduk di bawah pohon ek dekat lapangan _outdor_. Duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Taehyung menggedik bahu enteng, " _Entahlah_. Yang penting bisa mewujudkan keinginan _tuanku_."

Jungkook memperkeruh wajahnya, "Yang benar saja! Lalu orang-orang yang menontonmu di trotoar?"

"Tenang saja, memori mereka bakal terhapus sendirinya."

"Foto dan video yang mereka ambil?"

"Hancur. Semua bukti yang menyimpan memori tentang mutasiku tadi akan otomatis _hancur_ —tanpa terkecuali sebuah otak yang tidak sengaja masih bisa mengingatnya," dengan santai Taehyung mengangguk dua kali, "Kepala orang itu bakal pecah dengan isi di dalamnya yang berceceran."

Jungkook meringis, refleknya otomatis memegangi kepala.

Membuat Taehyung tertawa memperhatikannya, "Tenang saja, kau itu pengecualian."

Maka si Jeon menghela napas sambil lega sambil mengusap dada.

Lalu mereka berdua larut salam obrolan tidak penting hanya untuk beberapa menit sebelum atensi keduanya terenggut.

"Guk!"

Jungkook yang pertama kali menoleh, memperhatikan arah koridor buat menemukan Jimin dengan mulut yang mengunyah samgak sambil menggeret Yoongi di belakangnya.

Taehyung berusaha tidak peduli, memandang anak-anak bermain basket di lapangan lebih menarik mungkin.

Tapi waktu ketika kaki-kaki kawan Jungkook berhenti di belakangnya, Taehyung merasakan _sensasi itu_ , magnet kuat dari kodrat lahirnya sebagai makhluk distingtif.

Maka Taehyung reflek menoleh, menengadah mendapati raut sama terkejut dari siswa seputih kapas itu.

" _Rose_?"

Jimin mendelik, menunduk menatap Taehyung heran, "Rose?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Siapa?" sembari menggigit di samgak lagi ia merangkul siswa di sebelahnya erat, "Ini Yoongi."

Tapi Taehyung tidak acuh. Justru memperhatikan sosok itu lebih intens.

Maka Jungkook yang menyadari kegelisahan sahabatnya langsung mendengus keras-keras, "Hei! Dia itu Min Yoongi—kawan kami," cara bicaranya ketus bukan main.

Taehyung menoleh menatap si Jeon, "K-kawan?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Kemudian diam sebelum beberapa detik setelahnya mengusung raut mencemooh, "Kawan?" ulangnya penuh sarkasme.

"Taehyung, jaga mulutmu," titah Jungkook mengancam, "Jangan sok kenal, Tae. Dia Min Yoongi— _sahabatku_ ," kemudian ia maju buat memangkas jarak di antara mereka, berbisik tepat di hadapan muka Taehyung, " _Kuingatkan_ , kalau kau mau hidup tenang di bumi; _sekalipun_ jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan kawanku yang pucat satu ini. Mulutnya sadis, sifatnya galak—anarkis, brutal, tapi otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk diremehkan. Kalau kau buat _penyakit_ sekarang, kujamin tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam identitas alimu bakal dia ketahui."

Tapi Jungkook bahkan tidak menemukan setitikpun rasa gentar di raut Taehyung. Yang ada justru remaja itu berekspresi mencemooh dan menahan tawa, " _Pft_! Min Yoongi? Nama apa itu—" lalu dengan kurang beraninya ia menoleh, menelisik Yoongi penuh cela. Lalu ia kembali menatap si Jeon, "Tuan— _Jungkook_ ," tangan-tangannya terangkat mencengkram bahu Jungkook pelan, "Dengar. Dia _Rose_ —Suga- _hyung_ ku. Bukan Min Yoongi," jeda, "Dia makhluk sejenis—"

"Cukup!" ujaran Taehyung terputus ketika dengan emosional Yoongi menggeram, "Aku Min Yoongi," iris matanya meruncing seolah mencabik-cabik sang Voltage, " _Min. Yoo. Ngi_."

Maka Taehyung diam. Hanya memperhatikan di tempatnya.

Menahan senyum emosionalnya mendapati makhluk itu berani menggeram kepadanya.

Sebelum dengan perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduk, menepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor dan mendekati Yoongi tanpa segan.

Terus memperhatikan figur seputih kapas ini lewat iris matanya yang memancarkan bara kemurkaan.

Tapi Taehyung bahkan belum sampai hati untuk membakar Yoongi hidup-hidup, ia masih sempat mengukir senyum kekanakan, "Oh! Benarkah? Apa aku salah mengenali orang? Kau Min Yoongi?" lalu rautnya berubah sok kebingungan, "Aaah! Kalau kau Min Yoongi, berarti Suga itu siapa? Si _rescue demons_ , Rose— _rescue of spirit evil_ ," fokus matanya pindah pada Jimin yang masih memakan nasi kepalnya lapar, "Apa mungkin kau? Park Jimin, kau punya sayap merpati putih? Bisa terbang? Ada mutiara di keningmu? Parnah kau lihat rambutmu memanjang tiba-tiba? Atau melihat ada cahaya putih keluar dari tanganmu?" Taehyung menemukan kerutan di dahi Jimin, sepasang alis tebal remaja itu nyaris berpaut, " _Ahh_ ... kurasa kau kebingungan. Maksudku— _kau pernah berubah menjadi malaikat_? Dangan ranting-ranting indah mengelilingi tubuhmu?"

Maka Yoongi melepas rangkulan Jimin, sekedar mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong dada Taehyung hingga sosok itu terpental beberapa meter ke tanah.

Membuat Jimin dan Jungkook terkejut bersamaan. Si Jeon bangkit, bergegas menghampiri Taehyung yang berusaha mendudukan diri.

"Ka-kau oke? Taehyung?" kentara jelas raut di wajah bocah itu kelihatan cemas bukan main. Maka Taehyung tersenyum, menggusak rambut Jungkook pakai tangannya yang kotor terkena tanah, berusaha berbuat iseng namun yang si Jeon dapati justru _ketenangan_.

Pelan-pelan, Taehyung bangkit seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Ya, andai kata ia bukanlah makhluk transendental, mungkin tulang-tulangnya sudah menggeser atau retak di bagian bokong.

Ia bergerak menghampiri Yoongi yang mengacuhkan segala macam ocehan risau Jimin, justru menatapnya lewat tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama. Maka Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring saat menemukan percikan cahaya putih yang keluar dari sela-sela telapak tangan Yoongi.

Lantas, sebelum Jimin bahkan menyadari pergerakannya, Taehyung sudah melakukan telepotrasi di belakang Yoongi. Membuat si Park terkejut dan keheranan. Namun yang Taehyung justru lakukan hanyalah _tersenyum_ , sambil menyentuh belakang kepala Yoongi pakai ujung telunjuknya.

Masih tersenyum ketika bicara terlalu santai lewat intonasinya yang menikam, "Mestinya kau tidak melakukan itu. Mungkin tinggal di bumi untuk beberapa waktu membuatmu lupa konsekuensi di antara kita."

Yoongi diam, retinanya berpendar kacau, kusut, namun berusaha tenang, "Kau ... bagaimana bisa ada di sini?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Entahlah," ia menggedik bahu, "Insiden?" kemudian iris matanya menatap Jungkook di sana yang memperhatikan mereka kebingungan, " _Atau memang sebuah takdir_."

"Omong kosong," sinis Yoongi mendesis. Mengambil kesempatan yang ada ia berusaha melawan untuk membebaskan diri. Namun ketika ia berkilah dan membalik badan, yang ada Taehyung memindahkan jari telunjuk itu tepat di pangkal kerongkongannya lumayan dalam.

Menjadikannya tertohok dan menggeram panas.

Saat itu Taehyung justru mengudarakan senyumannya lagi, "Percuma," ucapnya sinis, "Konsekuensi, Hyung, _konsekuensi_ ," maka Jungkook yang duduk di sana bisa merasakan bagaimana waktu berhenti.

Dedaunan mengambang di udara dan angin berhenti bertiup. Jungkook melirik ke arah Jimin yang membeku persis manekin.

Taehyung melakukannya— _ia melakukan sihirnya lagi_.

Namun Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa hanya dirinya yang bisa bergerak bersamaan kedua orang itu, hingga akhirnya ia paham, mengerti bahwa Taehyung ingin ia memperhatikan bagaimana sistem kekuasaan antar penghuni langit hipotesis.

Saat dengan santainya makhluk bersurai mera itu bicara dari suaranya yang berat dan dalam, teruntuk Yoongi yang kesakitan hanya kerena ujung jemarinya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh kuingatkan," salah satu sudut bibirnya memunculkan efek senyum arogan, "Lord yang berkuasa, Lead yang memimpin, _Doll yang menentukan_ ," iris matanya memicing sengit, membelenggu retina Yoongi tanpa minat melepaskannya, "Kau hanya pengobat, Hyung, Rose diciptakan cuma untuk _menyelamatkan_ ," kemudian dari tempatnya Jungkook bisa lihat raut Taehyung berubah kelabu. Datar, tanpa ekspresi, sama sekali tak minat main-main. Maka ia tertegun, merasakan napasnya habis di kerongkongan saat menyaksikan kawannya yang menggeram pilu; sementara dengan selas Jungkook bisa lihat Taehyung memunculkan api hitam dari telunjuknya, "Kita memang tidak akan mati ...," vokalnya menyeret gelap. Sengaja mempermainkan sosok ini tanpa minat menghancurkannya dalam sekejap, "Tapi kalian semua bisa musnah ditanganku ... _mestinya kau ingat itu_."

Maka Jungkook menutup mulut tidak percaya saat melihat jelas-jelas figur kawannya perlahan berubah menjadi apa yang Taehyung deskripsikan di awal.

 _Malaikat_.

Yoonginya bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok malaikat dengan ranting-ranting indah di belakang punggungnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi meringis, _kalah_ untuk merubah diri di depan Jungkook sebagai mode cara untuk tetap bernapas. Taehyung justru masih dengan senang hati bermain-main dengan aksinya.

.

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

Oeee dedek update uyeeee =w= maaf banget buat late updatenya /nuhun/ februari udah mulai un, jadi dedek lagi banyak-banyaknya pm, les, sama pelajaran tambahan. ya gitu lah pokonya =w= lastly, kucinta kalian gaes. (kopas di **Golden Park** ; mampir aja kali mumpung gratis :v /dor!/apa sih Li?)

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(** **3** **):** see u again in chapter 4! byebye =3=9  
 **PS(** **4** **):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.

— _jakarta, 24 oktober 2017_.

* * *

 **spesial cintah buat** **:**

 **nielwink, Taekooks'cream, wanUKISS, Vminkook trash, YM424, emma, itsathenazi,** **ChocoCookies-shy** **, Phcxxi, Dee, kimrin, Vteo, LebahMadu, Jimsuga, Albus Convallaria majalis, jiii, Ly379, WULANCHAN424 , RainKim, hlyeyenpls, karlienjustien, alliennusneptune, Akira ayzharu, kimraa.**

—and all Guess undetect.

maaciw banyak buat komentar, kritik dan saran kalian =3= ciom sini semuanya cioooomm ...


End file.
